Sailor Moon Star Power
by storyteller316
Summary: In the 30th century, Crystal Tokyo Japan is under attack by the Nega moon people, new Sailor Scouts have been called upon to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Chapter 1:

A new beginning

Many years ago in Tokyo, Japan five ordinary girls learnt they were to save the world. Their names where Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina together they made up the Sailor Scouts champions of Love and Justice. Now the story takes place somewhere in the 30th century. Out of the darkness of space we hear an evil laugh then a figure in a black hood came out of nowhere. "At last I have found it, the nega-star is finally in mine," said the figure. "What do you mean it's yours Drago," said a woman's voice from the darkness. "Queen Necra my apologies for what I said, I meant that the nega-star belongs to you," said Drago. "Good, now that you know your place return to the Nega Fort," said Queen Necra. Meanwhile in the new city of Crystal Tokyo a party was being set up in the Crystal Palace. "Neo Queen Serenity the preparations for the coronation are about finished," said a girl with brown hair and glasses. "Good Ashly, now you wouldn't happen to know where my daughter and the other four are would you," said Queen Serenity who was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and wearing a white dress. "They went to the construction site on the moon to have a look around," said Ashly. "Well as long as their back before the ceremony begins," said Queen Serenity. Now we go to the moon where we see men hard at work re-building the Moon Palace. We grow closer on a pile of rocks and see a tunnel. "Rini how far are you planning to go," came a voice from the tunnel. "Just a little further Riy, I see a light coming from up ahead," replied Rini. The five girls then crowd out of the tunnel and found themselves in a strange cave. As they looked around the cave they found a giant door with a crescent moon on it which is the symbol of the Moon Kingdom but behind it was a star shaped symbol. "You guys we should be getting back to the Crystal Palace soon," said a girl in a blue shirt and jeans. "Aza you're as much of a worry wart as your mother," said a girl in an orange shirt and shorts. As all five of the girls stood there the door started to open with an eerie creek. The girls then turned around and saw nothing but darkness within the doorway. "Guys I have a bad filling about this," said Riy. Rini then started to walk towards the doorway when she got to the entrance a sudden burst of light flew out and scattered into fourteen beams of white light one hit each of the girls. "What was that just now," asked a girl in a green T-shirt and black jeans. The girls looked around the cave but saw nothing. A noise came from Rini's pocket she reached in and took out a Bluetooth headphone and put it in her right ear. "Princess Rini your mom says it's time for you five to come back," said Ashly over the ear phone. Rini turned towards the other girls and told them it was time to go back and get ready for the ceremony than left through the tunnel they had come from. Now we go to a dark bairon looking castle somewhere in outer space. "Drago come here now," said Queen Necra whose voice rings thought the castle. Drago runs to a giant door and pushes it open the room he walks into has a high ceiling, gold color walls, and six golden pillars and at the other end of the room was a thrown with a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a black dress sitting on it. "You wanted to see me Queen Necra," said Drago whose voice sounds as if he is in fear. "Yes I was wandering what your plan is to take over the earth," said Queen Necra in a soft voice. "Will my Queen as you know the earth is being protected by those Sailor Scout girls," said Drago. "Yes I am aware of this, because of those girls who destroyed Queen Beryl and signaled our revival," said Queen Necra. "Will I thought we could use the nega-star and DNA I have collected to make evil copes of the scouts," said Drago as he pulled the nega-star out of his pocket. "That could actually work, now go and do not fail me Drago," said Queen Necra. Drago bowed to her and left the room. Now we go to the Crystal Palace where it is already night time. In the ballroom guests have already arrived. Trumpets play and we see a door open. Out of the doorway comes Queen Serenity with eight other women, as they turn to face the crowd another horn sounds. "Introducing Neo Queen Serenity, Lady Amy, Lady Raye, Lady Lita, Lady Mina, Lady Amara, Lady Michelle, and Ms. Molly," said the royal announcer. Everyone in the room clapped their hands as the eight women stood in front of them. "Everyone, thank you for coming today to the first incarnation ceremony of the new Sailor Scouts," said Queen Serenity as she stepped forwards. At the end of her greeting another horn sounds. "Now interdicting Princess Rini, Lady Aza, Lady Riy, Lady Mairy, Lady Espa, Lady Salyn, Lady Hotaru, Lady Daisy, Lady Karen," said the royal announcer as the nine beautiful girls walked in and turned towards Queen Serenity and the others. "Girls all of your mothers are here to give you your powers and say a few wards and now we will start with Sailor Mercury," said Queen Serenity. Amy walked up to Aza and held out one hand that was holding a stick that was colored blue and gold with a ring around it and had the symbol for Mercury that looked like a heart on a plus sign with a V on top of it. "Aza you're staining with your friends and having the top grades in your class have made me very proud and now you will be the brains of the Sailor Scouts," said Amy. Aza took the power stick from Amy. "Now let's go with Mars," said Queen Serenity. As Raye walked up to Riy with a power stick similar to Aza's but colored red and the symbol was a slanted heart with an arrow on the bottom. "Riy you're since for evil acts is outstanding and you might think Rini is an air head sometimes but you are still good friends and now you are the shrine maiden of the Sailor Scouts," said Raye. "The third scout is Jupiter," said Queen Serenity as Lita walked up to Mairy. Her power stick's color was green and the symbol looked like the number four. "Mairy you're physical strength and cooking skills are your main abilities but you're also a good friend who can be relied on and now you will be the strongest in physical strength of the Sailor Scouts," said Lita. Mairy took the power stick from Lita and stood back in line. "Now for the fourth scout which is Venus," said Queen Serenity. As Mina walked up to Espa with the Venus power stick which was colored orange and the symbol was similar to Mercury's but did not have the V on top of the heart. "Espa you are a kind hearted girl who can be harsh when you need to be, you have also worked hard at your job in the new Sailor V movies and I know you will do good as the Sailor Scout of love," said Mina. Espa then took the power stick from Mina. "Now for Uranus and Neptune," said Queen Serenity. Amara and Michelle walked up to both Daisy and Karen. Amara held the Uranus power stick which had a sphere on it that had a V running through the top and had a gold star on it with a symbol that looked like an H with a line running through the middle line and had a circle at the base of the line. And Michelle had the Neptune power stick which had a crescent shape planet with a ring running through the hole; it also has a golden star on it with a symbol that looks like a trident. "Daisy you're a tomboyish girl and you always look out for your cousin Karen," said Amara. "And you Karen are a good cousin and friend to Daisy and you are also OK with her tomboyish side," said Michelle. Then Daisy took the power stick from Amara and Karen took the one from Michelle. "And now for the final three Scouts Pluto, Saturn, and Moon," said Queen Serenity. Then both Queen Serenity and Molly walked up to Salyn, Hotaru, and Rini. Queen Serenity had one power stick and a pendant one in each hand and Molly had one power stick. The power stick Queen Serenity had in her hand had a sphere on it and a star on the bottom with a symbol that looked like a fancy lower case h. And the pendant she had was shaped like a circle with p pink circle in the middle above a crescent moon and has four circles colored red, blue, green, and orange. And the one Molly was holding had one big sphere on it with two little ones and a gold star on top of it with a symbol that looked like a P with a straight line on the bottom. "Salyn you were chosen by Trista to have all her fighting powers will she remains the guardian of the time gate, you also have a kind heart which is why Trista chose you," said Molly. Salyn took the power stick from Molly. "Hotaru you are one of the original Sailor Scouts and are also the most powerful of the outer scouts now that you are nineteen you can control your powers even better," said Queen Serenity. Hotaru took the power stick from her and stood back in line. "And finally my dear daughter Rini you are always leading the girls and you can be a crybaby sometimes but it never stops you, now you can put that energy to use as the new leader of the Sailor Scouts," said Queen Serenity. Rini took the pendant from Queen Serenity. All the girls then turned to the crowed as trumpets sounded. "Now introducing the nine new Sailor Scouts," said Queen Serenity in a happy voice. Just then we hear a loud explosion coming from outside, three cats then come running into the room with a man in a white outfit. "King Endymion what is happening," said Queen Serenity. "I have bad news dear there is someone attacking the city," said King Endymion. "Girls you heard what he said now transform and go stop them," said Amy. "Wait before you go we have something for Espa, Daisy, and Karen it's the Sailor Star Microphones that your fathers used just in case you need them," said Amara as she handed them to the girls. "Alright you girls ready," said Rini. All the girls replied with a head nod and got in a straight line and raised their power sticks up to the sky. "MOON PRISM POWER!" said Rini. "MERCURY POWER!" said Aza. "MARS POWER!" said Riy. "JUPITER POWER!" said Mairy. "VENUS POWER!" said Espa. "PLUTO PLANET POWER!" said Salyn. "SATURN PLANET POWER!" said Hotaru. "URANUS PLANET POWER!" said Daisy. "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" said Karen. Then a bright light blasted into the room, when it faded nothing had happen to the girls. "Wait what's going on nothing happened," said Raye. "Wait what happened to the power sticks," said Mina. The girls looked down at their right hand which was holding their power stick but instead there was a glove on their hand except for Rini who had a bracelet. The gloves had the same colors as the power sticks and in the center was a circle with their symbol on it above a crescent moon with a golden star in the back. And the bracelet that Rini had was a golden chain with a crescent moon and star on it. "Did they unlock a new power already," said Queen Serenity.


	2. Chapter 2: The imperium star crystal

"Rini could this be from that white light form earlier," said Espa.

"Could be Espa," said Rini. As the girls talked, their parents looked at them with a puzzled look.

"What white light are you talking about you two," said Raye. The girls told them of what happened in the cave.

"That reminds me of a story I heard of back on the moon," said one of the three cats.

"What story Luna," asked Mina?

"Back when me and Artemis where just kittens there was a story of a second imperium crystal that was looked away because it was too powerful and was supposed to have five protectors form other solar systems," said Luna.

"Well it looks like Rini and the others unlocked that power," said Artemis who is a white cat.

"Ok but what is the phrase for their powers," said Molly. Everyone has a puzzled look on their faces but the girls were looking at their hands. Rini's face then turned to a look that said she had an idea.

"Guys all we have to do is add the word star and crescent to the old code," said Rini. Everyone looked at Rini in a stumped look.

"How do you know that Rini," asked Queen Serenity.

"It's just a hunch now let's try it," said Rini as another explosion sounded. The other girls looked at each other with expressions that said to trust her.

"All right girls let's do this," said Mairy.

"MOON PRISM STAR POWER!" said Rini.

"MERCURY CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Aza.

"MARS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Riy.

"JUPITER CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Mairy.

"VENUS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Espa.

"PLUTO STAR PLANET POWER!" said Salyn.

"SATURN STAR PLANET POWER!" said Hotaru.

"URANUS STAR PLANET POWER!" said Daisy.

"NEPTUNE STAR PLANET POWER!" said Karen. In an instant all nine girls had transformed into their Sailor Scout forms. All of them where dressed in a white leotard with skirts of their individual colors but Rini had a blue skirt and mini-cape. On their right hand was the glove that had been fused with their white sleeves that go up to their elbows. Rini's bracelet was gone and in its place was a watch with the same colors and symbols.

"Rini was right about the phrase," said Riy. Just then Drago's voice came out of nowhere.

"People of Crystal Tokyo this is Drago of the Nega Star and the second hand of Queen Necra now you will surrender to me," said Drago. Rini and the others ran outside and saw Drago standing there in his black hood.

"Who are you girls," said Drago.

"We are the champions of Love and Justice," said all of the girls at once.

"I am Sailor Mercury," said Aza.

"I am Sailor Mars," said Riy.

"I am Sailor Jupiter," said Mairy.

"I am Sailor Venus," said Espa.

"I am Sailor Pluto," said Salyn.

"I am Sailor Saturn," said Hotaru.

"I am Sailor Uranus," said Daisy.

"I am Sailor Neptune," said Karen.

"And I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," said Rini.

"Will now it looks like there are new Sailor Scouts but now you have to go up agents my Nega Scouts," said Drago nine dark figures then appeared out of the blue. They looked like Queen Serenity and the other eight old Sailor Scouts.

"They look like our moms," said Rini. The nine Nega Scouts where wearing outfits similar to the new ones but where pure black.

"Hu they look shocked right fellow Nega's," said Nega Moon.

"Yeah Nega Moon they look as if their going crazy," said Nega Mercury.

"You may be wondering what's going on I bet, will you see I used the evil of the nega- star and a hair sample of all nine of the original scouts to make my evil Nega Scouts now let's let them introduce themselves," said Drago.

"I'm Nega Moon," said Nega Serenity.

"I'm Nega Mercury," said Nega Amy.

"I'm Nega Mars," said Nega Raye.

"I'm Nega Jupiter," said Nega Lita.

"I'm Nega Venus," said Nega Mina.

"I'm Nega Pluto," said Nega Trista.

"I'm Nega Saturn," said Nega Hotaru.

"I'm Nega Uranus," said Nega Amara.

"I'm Nega Neptune," said Nega Michelle.

"And together we make up the Nega Scouts and in the name of the Nega Star we will destroy you," said all of the Nega Scouts.

"NEGA MOON TIARA MAGIC!" said Nega Moon as she grabbed her tiara from her forehead and throws it. A red rose came out of nowhere and knocked the tiara out of the air.

"What, who dares interfere with our plans," said Drago.

"Your Nega Scouts are nothing but weak copies of the original scouts," said a mysteries voice coming from the shadows.

"And who are you," said Nega Moon. A mysteries figure then came out of the shadows.

"I am a friend to the Sailor Scouts, my name is Tuxedo Mask," said a tall man wearing a tuxedo with a black cape, a white mask and a black top hat.

"We don't care who you are now go my Nega Scouts and destroy them all," said Drago. Then the nine evil scouts started fighting with the other scouts.

"Sailor Moon allow me to help you fight this evil copy," said Tuxedo Mask as he joined Sailor Moon who was fighting Nega Moon.

"NEGA MOON DESTROCTION ACTIVATION!" said Nega Moon as she held up a wand with a gold moon and black crystal on it. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got out of the way of Nega Moon's attack before it hit.

"MOON STAR TIARA!" said Sailor Moon whose attack looked like Nega Moon's but her tiara took the form of a star. Nega Moon tried to get out of the way but Sailor Moon's attack het her in the leg.

"Drago I want you to return to the Nega Fort," said Queen Necra whose voice came from nowhere.

"Alright Nega Scouts you heard Queen Necra now let's take our leave," said Drago. The nine Nega Scouts then leaped into the air and a dark tunnel opened.

"We will see you again Sailor Scouts especially you Sailor Moon," said Nega Moon as the tunnel disappeared.

"Thank you for your help Tuxedo Mask, but who are you," said Aza.

"He, Sailor Moon should know who I am right sis," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Wait a minute are you, Lou," said Rini. When Tuxedo Mask took of his mask the tuxedo disappeared and standing there as a fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wait Rini you have a brother," said all the girls in a shocked voice.

"He's my adopted brother who has been away for a while," said Rini.

"I'll explain later but for now let's get inside," said Lou. Now we go to the Nega Fort's throne room where we see Drago and the nine Nega Scouts standing before Queen Necra.

"Your plan did not go as well as you said it would Drago," said Queen Necra.

"My apologies Queen Necra I did not count on the Sailor Scouts having new powers," said Drago as he kneeled before her.

"Yes that is a problem, I think their new powers are because of that cursed white star crystal," said Queen Necra as a man in a black hood handed her a glass filled with a red liquid.

"Queen Necra I already have a new plan but I will need the use of two Nega beasts," said Drago.

"Very will take whatever two Nega beasts you want and take a Nega Scout or two to help defend them," said Queen Necra.

"Yes Queen Necra, Nega Mercury and Mars come with me," said Drago as he and the two Nega Scouts lift the room. Now back to the Crystal Palace where all the guest for the party have lift and everyone else is in the conference room.

"So you were on a mission," said Rini.

"Yes I was out looking for old friends that could help us fight the new evil," said Lou.

"So did you find any one," said Aza.

"Yes now allow me to introduce Ann, Alan, Catsy, Birdy, Avery, Prism, CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes," said Lou as all ten of the people walked throw the door.

"All of them where once our enemies, but now are our allies," said Amy.

"Yeah I know, I remember running from Catsy and them, and fighting CereCere and the others when I went back in time," said Rini.

"And we all fill so badly about that Rini so we came to make up for it," said Catsy.

"I know and thank you very much," said Rini.

"Hey Rini I know it's a bad time but I have a late birthday present for you outside," said King Endymion. Rini and the others walked outside and standing there was a man wearing a white outfit with a black belt, five gold medals on his chest and had white hair with a golden horn on his forehead.

"Hey Rini it's been awhile," said the man who looked to be around twenty years old.

"Helios is that you," said Rini. As he nodded his head Rini ran to him as tears ran down her face and gave him a big hug.

"Wait who's Helios," said Mairy as she looked at King Endymion.

"He was Rini's first love, we met him when we fought against Queen Nehelenia he is also my advisor," said King Endymion.

"Oh, so I take it he's not just her friend but her boyfriend," said Aza. Rini and Helios walked over to the others. Rini had stopped crying as she held Helios's hand.

"He is my boyfriend but we haven't seen each other in a while," said Rini. Everyone then welcomed Helios to the Crystal Palace and then went back to the conference room. Everyone was sitting at a large table but Lou who was standing at the other end.

"Alright this is our new enemy, her name is Queen Necra," said Lou as he touched the table and a hologram of Queen Necra appeared.

"She does not seem all that bad," said Riy.

"She's actually worse than she looks because she is the adopted daughter of Queen Beryl," said Lou as another image appeared. The new image was of a woman with white skin and red hair wearing a black dress.

"Wait Queen Beryl had a daughter," said Queen Serenity in a surprised and shocked tone.

"Now that you say it I do remember hearing something back during the Silver Millennium about Queen Beryl putting a spell on her own adopted daughter to keep her out of the solar system," said Artemis.

"And apparently her spell has been broken," said Lou. A bell then rang ten times.

"Oh my ten o'clock already we will finish this tomorrow but for now good night," said Mina. Everyone then left the room and went to bed. As the clock strikes twelve we see two women walking down an alley.

"Miy I told you we shouldn't have stayed out this late," said one of the women.

"Kassy it was your idea to go see that movie in the first place," said Miy. Two trashcans then fell in front of the two girls.

"What was that," said Kassy in a scared voice.

"It was probably just a cat," said Miy. Out of nowhere two shadowy figures came and surrounded the girls.

"Shadvoid," said the two figures as the girls screamed. They then disappeared into the darkness of night.


	3. Chapter 3: Five new scouts

The next morning a woman came to Queen Serenity and told her that her two daughters were missing. Queen Serenity told her that she would get to the bottom of their disappearance. Later that day Queen Serenity met with Rini and the others.

"Today I learnt that there have been at least five women who have gone missing and nobody knows where they are," said Queen Serenity.

"So you think it's the Nega Star right mom," asked Rini.

"Yes Rini, now apparently all the girls went missing last night," said Queen Serenity.

"Then there might be more kidnappings tonight as will," said Aza.

"Alright then let's think of a plan to catch this Nega Star scum," said Rini. Now we go to a warehouse somewhere near the docks.

"Will done Drago the nega energy from those five girls will be a good power up for the Nega Scouts," said Queen Necra who was on a view screen.

"Thank you Queen Necra and I'm sure we can increase their power enough to get rid of those Sailor Scouts," said Drago as he turned to face the nine Nega Scouts who are in pods connected to five others. Now we go to a roof top somewhere in the city, the clock in the distance strikes twelve as Sailor Moon stands up.

"Sailor Moon checking in, is everyone in place," she asked.

"Roger that were all ready," answered back all of the Sailor Scouts over Bluetooth headphone.

"Oh and we need to thank Ann and Alan for the Bluetooths," said Aza. Just then a scream rang out, Sailor Moon looked down the alley next to her and saw a girl and two shadowy figures.

"Guys there at my location," said Sailor Moon. A dark tunnel opened and the three disappeared.

"Alright I'm going in, Sailor Mercury keep an eye own my location," said Sailor Moon as she jumped into the tunnel. Sailor Mercury was up at the clock tower. She touches her right earring and a blue visor appears on her face.

"Ok girls I got Sailor Moon on the VR Visor, she's at the east docks," said Sailor Mercury.

"Alright girls be careful," said Queen Serenity over the headphones. Now we see Sailor Moon hiding behind some barrels.

"Alright you two plug that girl into the nega drainer then go get some more," said Drago as he pointed at two monsters that looked like humanoid cats with red devil eyes.

"Hold it right there you think you can get away with kidnapping these girls," said Sailor Moon as she jumped out from behind the barrels and landed on a crate.

"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," she said as she pointed to Drago and the two monsters.

"You goofs, you lead Sailor Moon here," said Drago.

"So what there is only of her and two of us," said one of the monsters.

"Now let's go Katy," said the other one.

"Right Saty," said Katy the two pounced towards Sailor Moon who lost her balance on the creates.

"MARS FLAME STARS SCATTER!" said a voice. The two monsters where blown back by ten flaming stars. Drago looked around the warehouse but saw no one.

"Up here you hooded fool," said the mysteries voice. Drago looked in the direction of the voice and saw the other eight scouts.

"How dare you pick on our friend," said Sailor Mars.

"We are the champions of Love and Justice," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Now prepare to be taken down by," said Sailor Mercury. Each of the scouts then listed their names. The then leaped down to Sailor Moon and helped her up.

"Thanks girls it's good to have my friends," said Sailor Moon.

"Cat twins take care of them," said Drag as he ran to the computer by the Nega Scouts. Just then a pink cat came out of nowhere and went over to the Sailor Scouts.

"Here Rini from you mom," said the cat as she throw a wand with a moon on it and a star in the middle.

"Thanks Diana but what is it," said Sailor Moon.

"It's the Moon Star Wand, just point it at the bad guys and say star elimination," said Diana.

"Alright Diana," said Rini as she held the wand up to the sky.

"STAR ELIMINATION!" said Rini as she made a star with the wand and pierced it. A bright star then slams into the cat twins.

"This can't be happing where catnip," said Katy and Saty at the same time as they turned to dust. The Sailor Scouts then saw Drago missing with the computer.

"It's over Drago just give yourself up," said Rini.

"You can have the humans their nega stardust is all gone now, so their useless to me now," said Drago as he pushed a button and the machine then disappeared. The six kidnapped girls where then lying on the flour.

"Man they got away again," said Sailor Jupiter as she stomped the ground with her left foot.

"Come in Sailor Scouts did the mission go as planned," said Lou over the headphones.

"All but the part where Drago and the Nega Scouts escaped," said Sailor Moon.

"Alright bring the girls back to the Crystal Palace their families are here," said Lou. The girls then headed back to the palace with the others like Lou had told them too. Now we go to the Nega Fort's thrown room where Drago is standing in front of Queen Necra.

"So, Drago your plan did not go as smooth as you thought now did it," asked Queen Necra.

"Beg my pardon my Queen but it did go as I planned," said Drago.

"What, you planned on the Sailor Scouts showing up!" said Queen Necra as she leaned up in her chair.

"I figured they would show up that's why I had the Cat Twins kidnap so many women in one night," said Drago.

"Very good but the Nega Scouts' energy still is low so take as much nega stardust as possible," said Queen Necra.

"Yes my Queen," said Drago as he turned around and left the room.

"Soon his revival will be here," said Queen Necra as she laughed. Now we go to the board room of the Crystal Palace.

"So the Negas are after people for an evil energy called nega star dust," said Queen Serenity. Lou put a holographic screen up which had a picture of DNA strand.

"I'm afraid it's even worse than you might think," said Lou.

"What do you mean bro," asked Rini.

"You see I analyzed the sample that Aza brought back and now I know that nega stardust is the part of a person which holds their special skills," said Lou.

"So what you're saying is anyone who has their nega stardust taken will lose what makes them special," said Aza.

"That's right Aza," said Lou.

"Those Nega Star scum," said Riy. Lou then put another DNA strand up on the board.

"There is also something else, this is the DNA of Nega Moon in your first battle I was able to get a sample since she got heart by your moon star tiara," said Lou.

"It looks normal," said Mairy.

"But look at it compared to Queen Serenity's," said Lou as he put a third DNA strand. Everyone looked shocked at what they saw.

"Both Nega Moon and Serenity's DNA match," said Raye in a confused voice.

"Yes but on sum parts there is nega stardust DNA as will," said Lou. All three DNA strands then overlapped each other.

"So that means the Negas used DNA samples from all of us and combined it with nega stardust to make their evil clones," said Amy.

"But where did they get the energy to do this," said Amara. Everyone had a face of thought but Rini's had that idea face again.

"Of course that has to be it," said Rini.

"What is it Rini," asked Michelle.

"When we first met Drago he told us he used the Nega Star to create them," said Rini.

"Oh, you're right because of everything that happened that day I had forgotten," said Aza.

"Hm, Rini is a smarter leader than you where Serena and way less of a crybaby," said Raye.

"I wasn't that bad at being Sailor Moon," said Queen Serenity with a beat of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Alright everyone we will finish this later but for now let's all get some sleep," said Amy. Everyone went to their rooms and went to bed. In the morning Rini was eating her breakfast and watching the morning news.

"We have bad news for you fans of the Japanese, American style football team, nine of their players are missing and two of them are currently in the hospital," said the anchorman.

"I have a bad filling about this," said Rini with a spoon hanging out of her mouth. Later that day everyone got together in the boardroom.

"I take it you all saw the news this morning," asked Queen Serenity. Everyone else nodded their heads yes.

"It's obviously the work of the Nega Scouts," said Mina.

"They must still need energy for the Nega Scouts," said Daisy.

"What you are think is not even the worst part, the football team has a game against a visiting American one in a few days," said Lou.

"So if we don't find them soon they will have to stop the game," said Rini.

"But we just can't use the same trick in a row can we," said Karen. Everyone closed their eyes and started to think of a new plan to use against the Nega Stars. Just thin Mairy's eyes popped open.

"I got it the perfect plan," said Mairy. As everyone listens to her plan we go to the Nega Fort's thrown room.

"Your plan is going perfectly Drago keep at it," said Queen Necra.

"Yes my Queen, now I'm off to get more energy," said Drago as he left the room. Now we go to the Japanese, American football team's stadium where we see the team practicing and see Sailor Moon standing at one of the tunnels.

"Sailor Moon checking in is all of the players on the field," she asked over the Bluetooth.

"All but the star quarterback Jack Kaven," said Sailor Mercury who was at the scoreboard. Everyone then heard a scream of pain from the tunnel near Sailor Moon and ran to it.

"Now all of that glories nega stardust is mine," said a monster that looked like a fish with frog legs and arms.

"Hold it right there, how dare you hurt are team like this you monster," said Sailor Moon.

"Who are you," said the monster.

"We are the champions of Love and Justice," said all the scouts. They then listed their names.

"And I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," said Sailor Moon. Just then out of nowhere a bright flash hit the monster and a voice said Pegasus shooting star blast. The monster was then destroyed by the attack.

"Sailor Moon you should know that this new enemy is even stronger than you think," said the voice.

"Who are you," asked Sailor Moon. A black figure then appears at the end of the tunnel.

"I am a friend, we will meet again when the other three scouts are here and I find the second scout who is already here," said the mysterious figure.

"But what is your name," asked Sailor Jupiter.

"My name is Sailor Pegasus, and if you are wandering I do come from another galaxy to be more pacific I am from the Pegasus galaxy," said the figure. The person disappeared into the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Who was she, and who are those other Sailor Scouts," said Sailor Saturn.

"I don't know, but this is not a good thing, for outsiders to be here," said Sailor Uranus


	4. Chapter 4:The five scouts identified

After their mission everyone gathered back at the Crystal Palace's boardroom.

"So there are new scouts here in this solar system," said Queen Serenity.

"This is not good it is the job of the outer scouts to keep outsiders out of this system," said Amara.

"Amara that's enough we made a promise that all outside Sailor Scouts can be part of this system," said Queen Serenity.

"She's right Amara we did make a promise," said Michelle.

"Oh, alright I'm not going to argue with you," said Amara.

"My you're making me blush Amara," said Michelle.

"That's enough you two," said Raye.

"We're only kidding Raye," said Michelle. Everyone looked at her as if they did not believe her.

"Anyway let's get back to the case we have right now with the football team," said Queen Serenity.

"Your right their game starts the day after tomorrow," said Amy. As everyone was thinking up of a new plan we cut to the Nega Fort.

"So the Sailor Scouts killed FishyFrog," said Queen Necra who had an upset look on her face.

"They did but not to worry we have taken all the nega stardust from ten of the football team's players," said Drago.

"Yes but that energy I felt when FishyFrog was destroyed, could it be that the Constellation Scouts have awaken," said Queen Necra as she looked up at the celling. Now where back at the football stadium where we see the Sailor Scouts talking to the head coach.

"So what you're telling me is that all of my missing players might never be able to play again," said the coach.

"Yes I am afraid this is true because of the Nega Stars," said Sailor Mercury.

"But we are working on finding them and trying to help them," said Rini.

"Alright but do it fast especially since one of them is my own son," said the coach. The nine Sailor Scouts then left going down one of the entry tunnels.

"Man I wish I knew where to find Drago and those nine phony scouts," said Sailor Jupiter. An envelope then fail out of the air and Sailor Moon picked it she then noticed that it was addressed to her.

"Wonder where this came from," she said as she opened the envelope. Inside it was a letter.

"Dear Sailor Moon, he enemy you are looking for is at the old Glen Hospital," read Sailor Moon aloud to everyone else.

"But who is it from," asked Sailor Saturn.

"It doesn't say, no wait it's on the back, it says it's from Sailor Pegasus," said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Pegasus," said everyone in a surprised voice.

"Rini do you think we can really trust her," asked Sailor Pluto.

"Yes I do," said Sailor Moon. A tiny piece of paper then fell to the ground.

"What's this," asked Sailor Mercury as she picked the paper up.

"Another note," asked Sailor Venus.

"P.S., also bring Diana with you because you will need her help," read Sailor Mercury form the not.

"How does she know about Diana," asked Sailor Mars. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders then left for the Crystal Palace. Later that night the nine girls along with Diana went to the old Glen Hospital.

"This is perfect they have even more nega star dust than I first thought," said Drago as he stood in front of the missing football players. The players where strapped into the same looking machine that the girls from a few days ago where.

"Stop right there Drago you thought you could get away with taking our football teams best players," said Sailor Moon as she and the others jumped in from the sky light.

"What you again," said Drago. The girls then said their names as they always do.

"And I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," said Sailor Moon.

"And I am surprised you found out about me so easily," said Drago. He then hit a button on the container and the Nega Scouts stepped out.

"But you to late the Nega Scouts' energy should be enough to beat you now," said Drago. As the scouts stare in wait for the others attack we hear someone shout Libra power balance and a golden light fell on the Nega Scouts.

"What is this light," asked Nega Moon. The light then vanished as fast as it came.

"Sailor Moon attack now" said the same voice.

"Right," said Sailor Moon. As the Nega Scouts looked around for the person behind the voice Sailor Moon got ready to attack.

"MOON STAR TIARA!" said Sailor Moon as she throws the tiara.

"What their attacking," said Nega Moon as the attack hit. After the dust settled from the attack we see that the Nega Scouts are gone.

"Don't think you have won we will be back," said Nega Moon's voice which came out of nowhere.

"You did goo scouts," said the voice.

"Um, Sailor Pegasus is that you," asked Sailor Mars.

"No, I am Sailor Libra, Pegasus and the other two are at the Crystal Palace," said the voice. We then see her jump down from the ceiling. She turns around to reveal the face of a beautiful teenage girl with long blond hair and wearing a Sailor Scout outfit similar to the girls. The only difference in their outfits was she had golden and white stripes running throw her skirt and on her forehead was a symbol that looked like a bird with a point at the top and a circle at the bottom.

"If you take me there we will tell you everything we know," said Sailor Libra. The other scouts nodded their heads then left with her. Later when they got back to the palace they went to the boardroom where the others where.

"Everyone welcome back from your mission, and let me tell you that Sailor Pegasus has informed me of you Sailor Libra," said Queen Serenity. The scouts then had a seat at the table except Sailor Pegasus, Libra and the other two who stood at the end of the table.

"Now allow me to introduce the four Constellation Scouts first is Sailor Pegasus who is the leader," said Queen Serenity. Sailor Pegasus's outfit was the same as the other three's but had blue stripes and the symbol on her forehead was shaped like a sideways check mark with a straight line on top going left and two circles at each end.

"Next is Sailor Libra who is the team's power equilibrium," said Queen Serenity.

"Third is Sailor Ari who is the team's defense," said Queen Serenity. Sailor Ari had brown stripes on her skirt and her symbol looked like a heart with a V on top and a diamond with a line going down the middle.

"And finally is Sailor Virgo the team's analyst," said Queen Serenity. Sailor Virgo had bronze stripes on her skirt and her symbol was like a bow tie but was round in the middle and had two squares counter cornered on it. But unlike the shoes the other three wore she was wearing ballerina shoes.

"So Sailor Pegasus is like Sailor Moon and Sailor Virgo is like Sailor Mercury," said Sailor Mars.

"But there is one more, this one is like you Sailor Mars, her sailor name is Sailor Sagittarius," said Sailor Pegasus.

"But where is she?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"She's been here all along, we know her by Sagittarius but you know her as Diana," said Sailor Ari. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Wait my daughter is one of you Sailor Scouts, how?" asked Artemis.

"You see during the Sailor Wars we five fought together each given the name of our home system," said Sailor Pegasus.

"In our final battle against chaos we all survived, except for Sailor Sagittarius she was near death in the line of battle," said Sailor Virgo.

"After the battle we used some of our energy, the imperium star crystal, what little bit of energy she had and the first moon queen sealed it in the lunar star chamber in hope of reviving her," said Sailor Ari.

"And we even sealed ourselves away on each of our home planets," said Sailor Libra.

"That way you could come back and see your friend years later," said Sailor Mercury.

"Right," said Sailor Pegasus.

"So what are the names of your home planets?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm from Kya in the Pegasus galaxy, oh and you can call me May," said Sailor Pegasus as she turned into her human form.

"I'm from Kai in the Libra galaxy, and you can call me Alex," said Sailor Libra as she powered down.

"I'm from Zay and Virgo here is from Siy and as you guessed where from the same galaxies as our names," said Ari.

"And you can call Ari, Sara and you can call me Meana," said Sailor Virgo as both of them powered down.

"Hay we have the same name," said Mina.

"Alright I have a question how did I get Sailor Sagittarius's powers?" asked Diana.

"When the door opened on the gate rays of light flew out right Rini?" asked May.

"Yes there where fourteen rays nine hit us, four must have woke you, and the fifth has to still be dormant in Diana," said Rini.

"Your smart to realize that," said Alex.

"Diana to awaken your new powers look deep inside you and find Sailor Sagittarius's symbol," said Sara. Dian closed her eyes trying to look inside herself. As she did this everyone watched her waiting to see what would happen to her. Just then a bright flash of light came from the crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"It's working," said May. When the light was gone Diana had been replaced with a beautiful young girl with purple hair. She was wearing a skirt with arrow prints on it also just like the others she wore a white leotard and on her forehead was a new symbol that looked like a hoof print with a heart on top of it.

"Diana is that really you?" asked Rini in a shocked tone.

"Yes Rini it is me," said Diana.

"She really is the host for Sailor Sagittarius," said Meana. Now to the Nega Fort's thrown room.

"What do you mean the Nega Scouts' energy levels are the same as the new scouts?" said Queen Necra in an upset tone.

"You see my Queen there was this strange gold light then their power levels where low," said Drago scared for his life.

"A golden light you say then that means their awake," said Queen Necra.

"My Queen who is awake?" asked Drago.

"Never mine just come up with a new plan," said Queen Necra.

"Yes my Queen," said Drago who then left the room.

"So the five still exist," said a mysterious voice that came from nowhere.

"How long have you been there?" asked Queen Necra.

"Long enough, so what are you going to do about Drago if he can't beat them," said the voice.

"I have my ideas but let's just see how well he can do," said Queen Necra.

"Alright but I get to take over if he fails in his new attempt, OK," said the voice.

"Alright but only if he fails," said Queen Necra.

"I'll make sure to punish him when he fails then," said the voice. It then starts laughing loudly and finally disappears.


	5. Chapter 5: Aza and Lou's first date

In the morning everyone gathered in the boardroom.

"Where's Diana," asked Rini.

"I'm right here," said Diana as she hopped onto the table.

"Oh you turned back to normal," said Aza.

"Until she learns to control her powers she will turn back to normal when she is asleep," said May.

"Alright let's get down to bunnies," said Queen Serenity.

"Alright if you would look here," said Lou as two holographic charts appeared.

"As you can see the top one shows how powerful the Nega Scouts where in your last fight," said Lou.

"Yeah even though they did not attack I could tell they were stronger," said Riy.

"Your right if it had not been for Sailor Libras power balance attack you probably would not have come back," said Lou.

"Um just one question how did we get this info on their power," said Mairy.

"Aza got it when you fought them her earrings act as wireless down lodes it's pretty cool," said Lou. As he said how cool it was Aza started to blush.

"Oh, Aza you're starting to blush," said Espa.

"No I'm not," said Aza as she got redder from embarrassment.

"Alright girls quit teasing her," said Amy.

"Let's leave off this meeting until another time it is your last day of summer vacation after all," said Raye.

"Your right Raye everyone have fun," said Mina. Then everyone got up and started to leave.

"Hey Aza can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lou as he came out of the doorway.

"Sure Lou what is it," asked Amy. As the two talked Rini and the others spied from around the corner.

"Well you see Crystal Heart Amusement Park is having a haft price day and I wondered if you would go with me," said Lou.

"Sure Lou I would love to go, at what time did you want to go," said Aza with a big smile.

"I was planning on being there by twelve and its eleven now so," said Lou as he stumbled over his words.

"Alright let me just run to my room to get my purse thin I'll meet you outside," said Aza as she walked down the corridor a little.

"Ok I'll be waiting outside," said Lou then the two left the hall.

"Oh it looks like Aza and Lou have a date, you know what that means," said Rini to Riy, Mairy, and Espa.

"All four of us are going to follow them," said Mairy.

"Right," said Rini. Later they had been in the park for a few hours. Aza and Lou hadn't even noticed that the four had fallowed them there.

"Hey Lou don't you think that bear looks cute?" asked Aza as she pointed at a pink bear holding a heart at a knock down the bottle game.

"Would you like me to try and win it for you," asked Lou.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Aza.

"Sure," said Lou as he walked over to the both. Rini and the girls the peered their heads around a corner. Rini had a thing of cotton candy in one hand and a pop in the other.

"Rini how can you eat right now?" asked Riy.

"But spying always makes me hungry," said Rini as she took a bite of the cotton candy. The other three just sighed.

"Winner," said the man at the game both as he handed Lou the bear.

"Thanks Lou,' said Aza. The two then walked away from the games and had a seat on a nearby bench.

"This has been a great day," said Aza.

"Yeah sure has been," said Lou.

"Hey Rini what are they doing?" asked Mina as the four hid behind a tree and Rini looked around the trunk.

"There just sitting and talking," said Rini as she took a bite of a corndog.

"Rini that's your third corndog pus you just finished eating the cotton candy," said Espa.

"Like I said spying makes me hungry plus all of these food stands have good choices," said Rini.

"Shh, there talking again," said Mairy. Then all four of them looked around the tree.

"Hey Lou, there's something I want to tell you," said Aza.

"What's that?" asked Lou.

"This is the first time I've been out with a boy, before I had only hung out with Rini and the others," said Aza.

"Yeah and before I was adopted by Rini's family I had only hung out with a friend in the adoption house," said Lou. The two turned and faced each other their faces where bright red. Lou started to lean in as if he was going to kiss her.

"Are they going to kiss?" asked Rini as her and the others leaned by the tree to bet a better look. Lou was just an inch away from Aza's lips when they heard the scream of a little girl.

"What was that?" asked Aza.

"We should go check it out," said Lou. The two then took of towered the scream. When they got to the source of the scream they saw a humanoid bee creature with a tentacle coming out of its mouth attached to the top of a little girls head.

"Very good BeeDree you drained all of the nega star dust from all of the people at the fares wheel and here at Rocker Mountain," said Drago as he came out of the shadows.

"Thank you Master Drago," said BeeDree. Drago then took the Nega Star from his robe.

"Alright put all the nega star dust you have drained and put it in the Nega Star," said Drago. BeeDree took her tentacle tong and stuck it to the Nega Star.

"We have to stop them," said Aza. But out of nowhere a bright light shined on Drago and BeeDree.

"How dare you ruin the fun that children and adults have at the amusement park," said Sailor Mars.

"What who is that," said BeeDree.

"I am Sailor Venus," said Venus.

"I am Sailor Mars," said Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter," said Jupiter.

"And I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," said Moon.

"What are they doing here we didn't call," said Lou.

"I bet they were fallowing us around," said Aza.

"BeeDree take care of them," said Drago as he vanished.

"BEE STINGER!" yelled BeeDree as she shoot two bee stingers at the Sailor Scouts. They jumped out of the way but got caught in an explosion after the stingers hit the ground.

"We got to help them," said Aza.

"I agree," said Lou. The two of them ran out in front of the Sailor Scouts.

"Stop right there you giant bee," said Aza.

"We're not going to let you hurt our friends," said Lou.

"And you two think you can beat me," said BeeDree.

"Yeah we do," said Aza as she took out the power glove and Lou took out his white mask. Aza put her glove on and Lou put the mask on his face.

"Mercury crescent star power," said Aza. She was then engulfed in a flash of light along with Lou.

"What's going on," said BeeDree. The light then faded, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask where standing there.

"You two are Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask," said BeeDree with a look of fear and terrier.

"You ruined a great day at the amusement park and now we're going to make you pay," said Sailor Mercury. Tuxedo Mask leaped toward BeeDree and through several roses at her. The roses pend her to the wall that was behind her.

"Sailor Mercury it's you turn," said Tuxedo mask.

"Mercury star bubbles blast," said Sailor Mercury as star shaped bubbles came out of here hands and hit BeeDree. In an instant BeeDree was frozen solid. Tuxedo Mask through another rose at BeeDree who shattered.

"Now your star dust," said both Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks you two you helped us big time," said Sailor Moon.

"You four followed us here didn't you," said Sailor Mercury.

"Heh, busted," said Sailor Venus.

"We still have a problem though we can't get all the nega star dust back for all of these people," said Jupiter.

"Here Sailor Moon for you," said Tuxedo Mask as he tossed her a star shaped pendent.

"What is this?" asked Sailor Moon as she looked at the pendent in her hand.

"It's an attachment for the Moon Star Wand, it should heal everyone here," said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon took out the wand and attached the pendent underneath the crescent moon.

"STAR HEALING!" said Sailor Moon as she held the wand to the sky. A big blue star came out of the wand and shattered, sparkling down on everyone in the park who started to wake up.

"Great I worked," said Sailor Mercury.

"So you are the Sailor Scouts giving us so much trouble," said a voice.

"Who's there?" said Sailor Mars.

"Up here," said the voice. Everyone looked up at Rocket Mountain and saw a young girl sitting on the tracks.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Jupiter. The girl jumped down from the tracks.

"My name is Nightrex, but I know who you are, you're the champions of Love and Justice who have been giving us Negas trouble," said the girl.

"Why are you here?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I wanted to see if Drago would fail, and I wanted to meet my mom's new enemies," said Nightrex.

"Your mom's enemies," said Tuxedo Mask.

"You couldn't be," said Sailor Moon.

"That's right, I am the daughter of Queen Necra," said Nightrex.

"Queen Necra has a daughter," said Sailor Mars.

"Yep and I better be getting back to the Nega Fort," said Nightrex as a portal opened from behind her.

"Oh yeah say hi for me when you see May again," said Nightrex as she when you see May again," said Nightrex as she went through the portal.

"Wait you know about May," said Sailor Moon but it was too late because the portal had closed.

"Come in Sailor Scouts," said Queen Serenity over the Bluetooth.

"What is it Queen Serenity?" asked Sailor Mars.

"All of the football players are better and have their skills back but the game started two hours ago," said Queen Serenity.

"Apparently your healing power worked so good it went to them as will," said Lou.

"Oh yeah Queen Serenity were on our way home now," said Sailor Mercury. On their way the sun had started to set. Aza and Lou stayed behind the other girls.

"Will this wasn't how I imagined my first date to go," said Aza.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Lou.

"Um about what happened before the fight," said Aza.

"You mean when we were sitting on th,' said Lou as he got cut off by Aza kissing him.

"Promises me we will go on another date soon," said Aza.

"Sure," said Lou. The two started walking again. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort.

"Drago you were able to drain a lot of energy and put it into the Nega Star," said Queen Necra.

"Yes my Queen," said Drago.

"But your warrior BeeDree was destroyed," said Nightrex.

"Nightrex you have no right to be here during a meeting," said Drago.

"I thought you might want to know Sailor Moon has a new power that allowed her to replenish all the nega star dust you stool from those humans," said Nightrex.

"That's impossible no one can do that," said Drago. Nightrex then should them a video of what she saw.

"So Sailor Moon can replenish nega dust now," said Queen Necra with a worried face.

"Mother allow me to have a chance to get some nega star dust for you, I promise to get double what Drago got you," said Nightrex.

"You must be joking, Queen Necra I will get you enough," said Drago.

"Quiet Drago, Nightrex do as you wish," said Queen Necra.

"Thank you mother," said Nightrex as she left the room.

"Drago don't interfere with her job if you do you will be nega dust yourself," said Queen Necra.

"Right my Queen," said Drago.


	6. Chapter 6: New school year, and hero

It was a nice bright morning as the girls walked to the school in their white and blue uniforms and Lou in his blue jacket and pants.

"Hey wait up guys," said Rini out of breath.

"Your too slow Rini, let me guess you overslept again right," said Riy looking at Rini who was out of breath and bent over.

"Not me, they did," said Rini who pointed behind her at May and the other girls.

"What are they doing here?" asked Espa.

"We're going to school with you," said May.

"Cool let's eat lunch together then," said Riy.

"Alright," said Alex. A girl with purplish pink hair then showed up.

"Doe's that include me?" asked the girl.

"Wait is that you Diana?" asked Daisy.

"Yep it's me and isn't this cool," said Diana.

"Yeah it is, just make sure you act like a human," said Mairy. The bell then rang for school.

"Oh no we're late," said Karen. Everyone then took off running. When they got to the classroom everyone had taken their seats but there were still fourteen open seats.

"You're late for class," said the teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. Kenrey," said all thirteen of the girls and Lou at one time. Rini and the other seven then took their seats.

"Alright everyone I would like to introduce six new students to our school," said Mrs. Kenrey. The six of them formed a line and introduced themselves. After Lou introduced himself a guy from the back of the room stood up and started to walk up to him. The guy had brown hair and blue colored eyes.

"Is something wrong Mr. Drake?" asked Mrs. Kenrey. But he did not say anything until he stopped in front of Lou.

"It's been a will hasn't it Lou," said Drake.

"Sure has been Drake," said Lou. The two then smiled and started laughing as they grabbed each other's hand and did a chest bump into each other.

"Wait I didn't know that you know Drake, Lou," said Rini as she stood up with a shocked face.

"Yeah we go way back even before we were put in foster care," said Lou.

"Alright take your seats you can get reacquainted later," said Mrs. Kenrey. All seven of them took their seats and class began. Later at lunch Lou and Drake where telling the others about their adventures when they were little.

"Hey, remember when we went swimming at John's Creak," said Lou.

"Yeah I do that's the time I got bit by that snake and you carried me to the nearest clinic," said Drake.

"Man it sounds like you two had some good times," said Riy.

"Yeah we did, but I can't believe Lou is hanging out with such cute girls especially one as cute as you Riy," said Drake. Riy then started to blush from what Drake said.

"Oh, Riy you're blushing," said Rini as she took a bite of a rice cake.

"Shut it Rini," said Riy as she looked at Rini with anger in her eyes.

"So Lou are you dating one of these girls?" asked Drake.

"Yep I'm dating Aza," said Lou as he put his arm around Aza as she started to blush.

"So you're going out with the smart girl and brains of the Sailor Scouts," said Drake. Everyone looked at him with surprised faces.

"How did you know that," said Rini.

"The new Sailor Scouts are all over the news and when I saw you faces I knew it was you guys," said Drake.

"That's how you found out, you have good eyes," said Riy.

"Thanks but your coronation was also on the news to," said Drake.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that they covered it along with broadcasting worldwide," said Espa.

"Yeah the identities' of the Sailor Scouts where always hidden until Serena became Neo Queen Serenity," said Karen.

"I also know that Lou is Tuxedo Mask," said Drake. Lou started to choke on a sandwich bite he had just taken. Drake smacked Lou in his back that in return gulped down the sandwich bite.

"How do you know that, I wasn't even near cameras when I showed up," said Lou.

"Yeah but since you are the adopted son of the original Tuxedo Mask so it made since you would be the new one," said Drake as he took a bite of his sandwich. Just then they heard screams coming from the classroom.

"Let's go girls," said Rini. Everyone nodded and ran to the classroom.

"Drake stay here," said Lou as he ran after them.

"Yeah right," said Drake after Lou left he then started after them.

"Heh, now this is how you get good nega star dust you go after teenagers before their talents folly awake," said Nightrex.

"Madam Nightrex I am finished with these weak humans," said a humanoid lion.

"Thanks Ligony now put all that energy into the Nega Star," said Nightrex as she pulled the Nega Star out of her bag. The monster did as Nightrex told her to do.

"Stop right there how dare you hurt young people by taking their unfound talents," said Sailor Moon as her and the others appeared.

"What the Sailor Scouts," said Nightrex. The girls listed their names as they normally do.

"And I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," said Sailor Moon.

"Ligony time to go," said Nightrex as a portal swallowed them.

"Wait get back here," said Sailor Mars but the Negas had already vanished.

"Darn it they got away," said Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Moon do it," said Tuxedo Mask. Rini nodded her head and took the Moon Star Wand out.

"STAR HEALING!" said Sailor Moon. In an instant everyone started to get up.

"School's over everyone should go home," said Sailor Mercury. Her and the other girls then disappeared. Out in the hallway Drake was leaning against a wall with a smile on his face.

"Soon those girls will learn their mistake," said Drake. He then walks away. When Rini and the girls returned to the Crystal Palace they told Queen Serenity of what had happen.

"So the enemy got away after attacking people at the school," said Queen Serenity.

"But I thought they were trying to make the Nega Scouts stronger not the Nega Star," said Raye.

"Maybe the Nega Star needs more power for a new plan," said Amy.

"Whatever it is you girls must be careful," said Amara.

"Right," said the girls as they then left the room.

"But I still wonder what they are up to," said Michelle as she looked at Amara. The next morning everyone was eating and watching the morning news.

"This just in it appears that twenty-five students of Crystal High school have been put in the hospital with the same symptoms as the football team a few weeks back," said the anchorman.

"Oh no their after students again," said Rini as she took a bit of cereal.

"Yeah but what can we do," said Riy. Aza then whispered something in Lou's ear.

"Hey that's a good plan Aza," said Lou. Everyone then lessoned to her plan. Later at school class was going normal until they heard a scream come from class 2-B. The girls and Lou then took off running.

"Very good Ligony now put the energy into the Nega Star," said Nightrex. Ligony put her hand out to tough the Nega Star for up loading the energy.

"Stop right there," said Sailor Moon. Ligony stopped her hand in its tracks.

"Oh it's you again don't you ever give up," said Nightrex as she put the Nega Star to Ligony's hand. Tuxedo Mask then ran in and hit Ligony with his bow staff.

"No the connection was severed before all the nega star dust was transferred," said Nightrex. Ligony then started to scream in pain as a black veal engulfed her.

"I'm out of here, you can have fun playing with Super Ligony," said Nightrex as she disappeared into a portal.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Sailor Moon. Just then a roar came from the dark veal that soon after disappeared. Ligony had transformed into a completely back lion with razor sharp claws and red eyes.

"What happened to her?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"All the nega star dust she adsorbed probably mutated her when I separated her from the Nega Star," said Tuxedo Mask. Ligony then leaped at Tuxedo Mask with her claws out ready to swat him. Out of nowhere a white rose hit her pawl.

"It's not nice to try and hurt someone when you disserve it," said a strange voice from behind the Sailor Scouts. Someone then jumps over the Sailor Scout's heads. The man was wearing close just like Tuxedo Mask but they were whit and under his cape the color was blue where Tuxedo Mask's outfit was black and red.

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Mars with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm White Rose the new defender of earth," said the newly identified White Rose.

"Tuxedo Mask are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon as she walked over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Tuxedo Mask. White Rose then stars to fight Ligony with a bow staff.

"Sailor Mars, I will try to get her pend then you attack," said White Rose.

"Sounds like a plan," said Sailor Mars. White Rose then got Ligony backed into a corner.

"Now Sailor Mars," said White Rose as he jumped out of the way.

"MARS FLAME STARS SCATTER!" said Sailor Mars as she crossed her arms. Twelve flaming stars shot from her arms and het Ligony. The battle was still not over as Ligony gout up but obviously was hurt.

"Sailor Moon you must fight her off with this," said White Rose as he throw something to her. She looked at what seemed to be some sort of blaster.

"What is this?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It is the Crescent Star Blaster, it shooed be able to beat her once and for all," said White Rose. Tuxedo Mask just started at the blaster with a look in his eyes as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Alright here go's, STAR BLAST!" said Sailor Moon as she pointed the blaster at Ligony and pulled the trigger. A big star blasted through Ligony as she roared what sounded like I'm dusted. After the fight everyone cleaned up the mess and Sailor Moon healed all the students again. Later everyone gathered at the Crystal Palace.

"Will girls we learnt something today didn't we," said Raye.

"Yeah that nega star dust can make an even more stronger Nega," said Riy.

"Yes and if it hadn't been for this boy who knows what would have happened," said Queen Serenity as she gestured to White Rose.

"Would you mine telling us your real name now?" asked Michelle.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," said White Rose. Lou slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I know it's you Drake," said Lou. Everyone then looked at White Rose. He sighed and removed his mask.

"How did you know Lou?" he asked as he turned from White Rose to Drake.

"I knew when I saw the blaster," said Lou in an angry voice. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort.

"Very will don Nightrex," said Queen Necra as she held the Nega Star.

"Thank you mother I would have got you more if Tuxedo Mask had not brooked the link," said Nightrex.

"Oh yes, about that Ligony was destroyed by the Sailor Scouts and a new hero by the name of White Rose," said Queen Necra.

"Could he possibly be you know who?" asked Nightrex.

"He just might be," said Queen Necra. Drago looked puzzled as the two talked.

"Drago go make whatever improvements you can to the Nega Scouts now," said Queen Necra.

"Yes my Queen," said Drago as he left the room with the Nega Star.


	7. Chapter 7: Drakes past and a race

As everyone stares at Drake with shocked faces Riy jumps to her feat.

"Drake you White Rose," said Riy.

"Star explaining why you had the blaster with you," said Lou.

"I had it because I know Rini would be able to use it," said Drake.

"Would you mine telling us more about yourself?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Ok, I should probably start with the fact that I know who my family is," said Drake.

"Wait when we first meet you had no clue to who your family was," said Lou.

"I lied I thought if you knew you would hate me," said Drake as he looked down at his lap.

"So who is your family?" asked Mairy.

"My mom is Queen Necra," said Drake. Everyone's facial expression soured as an even more shocked excision came across their faces.

"Wait Queen Necra is your mom, that makes Nightrex you sister," said Aza.

"Yep, and the only reason I am not evil like them is because when I was little I hit my head making me the opposite of them," said Drake.

"So you wanted the blaster so you could give to Sailor Moon," said Lou.

"Yes I took it so I could fix it so she could beat my mom, thin I made my White Rose outfit after Tuxedo Mask's," said Drake as tears started dipping from his eyes.

"Why are you crying," asked Riy as she started to walk toward him.

"You all probably hate me now that you know this," said Drake. Riy knelt down to where she was eye level with Drake.

"We could never hate you Drake," said Riy as she grabbed his hand.

"You mean that?" asked Drake as he looked into Riy's eyes.

"Yeah she's right we will always be friends Drake," said Lou. Just then a siren went off.

"Something is wrong," said Queen Serenity. Everyone then ran to a computer screen.

"What is it," said Rini.

"There's an energy fluctuation coming from the mountains," said Amy.

"It must be the other weapons waking up," said Drake.

"What do you mean?" asked Lou.

"Along time ago there was a guardian of special artifacts that fell to earth from the stars and there were a grand total of elven of them," said Drake.

"How do you know this?" asked Aza.

"Because I am the newest guardian and one of the artifacts is already awake," said Drake.

"The Star Blaster is the one you talking about," said Rini.

"Right and I will bet that Queen Necra has picked up on this energy to," said Drake.

"Then you guys will need to head them off fast," said Queen Serenity.

"Yeah but four of you have to stay," said Drake.

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"Because there are ten symbols on ten doors five are the Constellation Scout and the others are the inner scouts," said Drake.

"So wait the four Outer Scouts don't get any weapons but everyone else doe," said Amara.

"The reason the Outer Scouts don't is because they already have their strongest weapons", said Drake.

"Right they have their pure heart weapons," said King Endymion.

"Your right, Saturn has the death scythe, Pluto has the time staff, Neptune has the deep aqua mirror, and Uranus has the space sword blaster," said Rini. All four girls then exchanged glances.

"Alright then while you guys go for the new weapons we will stay and defend the city," said Salyn.

"Cool now let's go pack, we set out in a few minutes," said Drake.

"Why don't we just use the Sailor Teleport?" asked Espa.

"Because of the energy field the power would be bounced back," said Drake.

"That's a good point," said Rini. They all then left for their rooms and Drake for his house. A few minutes later everyone showed up in front of the palace.

"Ok are you all sit?" asked Drake.

"Ready," answered everyone. They all then took of walking for the nearby mountains with bags on their backs.

"You all be safe now," said Queen Serenity. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort.

"Drago I want you to beat the Sailor Scouts to that energy source and take the Nega Scouts," said Queen Necra.

"Yes my Queen and I promise to bring back the source of that energy," said Drago.

"Mother do you really think Drago should go on his past failures," said Nightrex as she tried holding her laughter in.

"Yes I do and as for you Nightrex you will go and attack the city," said Queen Necra.

"Oh, thank you mother," said Nightrex as she turned and left the room.

"My Queen I will be leaving now too," said Drago. Now we join back up with Rini and the others.

"Alright girls it's just another fifty feat tell we reach the cave," said Drake.

"Hey can we take a break were all tired," said Riy.

"Sure we can stop for now," said Drake as he sat on a rock.

"Hey Aza pass the water," said Rini.

"Here Rini," said Aza as she handed Rini a canteen.

"Thanks," said Rini as she took the water canteen from her.

"So Drake what are we in for when we get to the cave?" asked Riy.

"Each of you will go through one challenge each and when you get done with it you will be awarded the ownership of the weapon," said Drake.

"Do you know what the challenges are?" asked Rini as she handed the water to Riy.

"No I don't the test are at random for each of you," said Drake. After a will of resting the group started to walk again. Mean will in the city.

"Girls we have a problem, the Negas are at it again," said Queen Serenity.

"How many people are in the hospital this time?" asked Hotaru.

"Twelve and out of them ten are just little kids who are only five to seven years old," said Raye.

"Can you bring up a map of where all the kids had been attacked?" asked Salyn.

"Sure can," said Amy as she put up a map.

"Alright do you see what I see," asked Salyn.

"There is a hexagram shaped pattern,' said Queen Serenity. Amy brought up a hexagram shape that connected the points.

"See there are six points with six inner triangles and in the center of the hexagram is a trapezoid shape," said Daisy.

"Oh no if my calculations are correct their next target will be the down town mall," said Amy.

"Alright we will go to the mall and make sure they don't hurt anyone," said Karen. They then left for the mall.

"Hm," said Queen Serenity.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Amy.

"I was sure they would attack us and go after the weapons to, but I just have a bad feeling about this," said Queen Serenity.

"Now that you mention it I do to," said Raye. Later that day at the mall Hotaru and the other three girls were waiting near the good court.

"Gils it's been three hours I don't think they're going to attack this spot," said Amara.

"They will, this mall makes the best since for them to attack," said Hotaru. Just then the girls heard screams from the first flour lounge area.

"Good job Bagtra you have been getting a lot of nega star dust for me," said Nightrex.

"Thank you mistress Nightrex," said Bagtra who had a bag on her head, hands, and feat.

"Good now take and put all the energy into the Nega Star," said Nightrex as she pulled out the Nega Star.

"Wait right there you're not going to get away with stilling all the nega dust from all those people," said Sailor Saturn as her and girls appeared standing on top of the food area sign archway.

"You pest again, wait only four I take it the others are after the ten great weapons," said Nightrex as she dropped the Nega Star in to Bagtra's hand.

"Oh look I dropped it in her," said Nightrex. The Nega Star then showed up on Bagtra's chest.

"Wait what's happening?" asked Salyn.

"The Nega Star is fusing with Bagtra and giving her more power," said Nightrex.

"So if we destroy her, the Nega Star could be as will won't it," said Daisy.

"Oh no what have I done my mom will destroy me for this," said Nightrex.

"Alright that's all I needed to know," said Hotaru as she jumped down with her staff in hand.

"Will it's not like you're going to be able to beat her so easily," said Nightrex as she jumped into a portal. Sailor Saturn was then pushed back by Bagtra.

"Saturn are you alright?" asked Pluto as she and the other two jumped down to her.

"I'm fine," replied Saturn. The girls then notices that Bagtra was walking toward them.

"I can't believe she is strong enough to stop Sailor Saturn," said Sailor Neptune.

"Yeah, but I have a plan," said Saturn. Bagtra then pointed her arms at them.

"Now girls," said Saturn. The other three then took out their weapons. Pluto's weapon was a long silver staff with a heart at the top and red crystal; the staff part looked like a key. Neptune had a greenish- blue mirror with her symbol on the back. And Uranus had a gold sword with jewels on the handle.

"STAR DEATH SPHERE," said Pluto as she swung the staff.

"SATURN DEATH STAR BLAST," said Saturn as she stabbed the air with her staff.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER," said Uranus as she sliced the air with her sword.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION," said Neptune as she held out her mirror. All four attacks then het Bagtra at the same time. In an instant Bagtra was gone and the Nega Star was left behind.

"What, I thought it would be destroyed along with Bagtra," said Neptune.

"Hehehe, you really thought you would destroy the Nega Star that easily," said Nightrex as she came out of a portal on the ground and coot the Nega Star in her hand.

"You knew that the Nega Star would survive," said Pluto.

"Of course I did, I also knew it would absorb your attack and Bagtra to," said Nightrex.

"Wait it absorbed our attacks," said Saturn.

"And just not that," said Nightrex as she vanished.

"Where'd she go?" asked Neptune.

"Right behind you," said Nightrex as she appeared behind her.

"Neptune out of the way," said Saturn as she pushed her out of the way. Nightrex then slammed the Nega Star into Saturn which knocked her several feet away.

"Oh no Saturn," said Uranus at what she had just saw.

"Now I you nega star dust and you won't be able to transform without it," said Nightrex as she faded into a dark tunnel. The other three than ran over to Hotaru who was now in her normal human form and unconscious.

"Oh no look at her glove," said Karen.

"It's lost all its color and her symbol is black," said Daisy.

"We got to get her back to the castle," said Salyn. Meanwhile Rini and the others have just arrived at the cave.

"Man its dark in there," said Rini.

"Alright all we need to do is get to the chamber and you can start the challenges," said Drake.

"I'll be out here just in case," said Lou. Rini's Bluetooth piece started ringing.

"What is it mom?" asked Rini.

"Hotaru was just hurt by Nightrex in battle," said Queen Serenity. Rini had a stunned look on her face.

"Rini what did she say?" asked Aza. Rini did not move an inch.


	8. Chapter 8: Mercury's challenge

"Rini what's wrong?" asked Riy.

"Hotaru was injured in a fight," said Rini. Everyone's facial expression then soured.

"Ho, Hotaru was beat," said Mairy.

"We got to go back and try and help her," said Espa.

"Wait we have come this far and besides that, what can you do with you courant power," said Drake.

"He's right we need this new power," said Rini. Everyone then nodded their heads to what Rini said and turned to her.

"Alright then let's go," said Drake as they all entered the cave. Finally after several minutes of darkness they reached a light filled cavern.

"This is so cool," said Riy. The cavern had nine doors each with a Sailor Scout symbol, three pillars holding up the celling in a triangle shape with a pedestal between them and the middle of the celling there was a hole in it.

"Hey that tablet," said May as she noticed a rock tablet on a far wall.

"Hey that's us during the Sailor Wars," said Alex.

"Yes, you see this wall tills how the weapons got to earth," said a mysterious voice.

"Master Bright is that you?" asked Drake as he looked around the cavern. He then noticed a ghostly looking man standing in a nearby corner.

"Eek a ghost!" yelled Rini as she hid behind Riy.

"My dear, I am no ghost," said Master Bright.

"Yeah he's a hologram," said Aza.

"You're one smart girl I bet you're Sailor Mercury," said Master Bright.

"How do you know that?" asked Aza in surprise.

"You see I have been keeping an eye on all of you for some time," said Bright.

"I have a question why is there only nine doors if there is ten weapons?" asked Espa.

"That's because for Sailor Moon to get hers, first you need the other nine," said Drake.

"Alright girls go to the door with your mark on it," said Bright. All the girls did as he said and when they were in front of their door the symbol on it started to glow.

"Ok girls once you step in to those rooms the test will start, oh and Riy and Aza be careful," said Drake.

"We will," said Aza. All of the girls stepped into each room and the door then slammed shut behind them. In her room Aza walked around as she felt the wall.

"Wow it sure is dark in here," she said in a scared voice. Just then she noticed a little light floating in the air. She reached her hand out to the little light which landed on her hand.

"What are you?" asked Aza. A flash of light then filled the room. When Aza opened her eyes she was standing in the Crystal Palace's boardroom.

"How did I get here?" asked Aza.

"Isn't it obvious you walked here to meet me," said a voice from behind her. Aza turned around and saw Lou standing there.

"Oh good it's you Lou," said Aza as she hugged him. Lou's face turned sour as he pushed her off of him knocking her to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch me," said Lou. Aza stood up and looked at him in a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Lou?" asked Aza.

"You don't get it do you," said Lou back to her.

"Get what?" asked Aza who was still puzzled.

"I only went out with you because Rini thought it would be funny, right sis," said Lou. Aza turned around and saw Rini standing there.

"You were really easy to fool," said Rini.

"You're lying," said Aza.

"No were not and you know it, I mean come on Lou going out with a book warm like you," said Rini as she walked around Aza. Aza then fell to her knees and started to cry. Meanwhile outside the cave further up the mountain.

"Drago why don't we attack now?" asked Nega Moon.

"Because we need them to do the work for us," said Drago.

"Alright it's you plan," said Nega Moon. Back to Aza's test where the scenery has changed to her classroom.

"Why am I here and where is everyone?" asked Aza.

"Easy you're here because you a geek," said Espa as she walked through the door with the others.

"Guys what's going on here," said Aza as the others surrounded her.

"The answer to that question is simple we're here to kick you out," said Rini. Riy reached into Aza's pocket and took her power glove.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" asked Aza as she tried to get the glove back.

"It should be obvious for a brain like you," said Hotaru.

"You're no longer Sailor Mercury," said Daisy. Just then everyone disappeared and out of the shadows came Amy.

"Mom why are you here?" asked Aza.

"No reason just wanted you to see were your friends' loyalty is," said Amy as Rini and the others appeared behind her.

"You see they wanted me instead of you," said Amy.

"That's right Amy your way better than she was," said Rini.

"Now that you have seen this, MECRURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" said Amy as she shot out bubbles from her hands. In an instant Aza was frozen from the bubbles hitting her. Now we go to the Nega Fort's throne room.

"You did very good Nightrex," said Queen Necra.

"Thank you mother I even got the power of a Sailor Scouts," said Nightrex. Queen Necra stood up and started walking to her.

"And now there is one less Sailor Scout to get in our way," said Queen Necra.

"I'll go and get more energy for you now," said Nightrex.

"That's not necessary," said Queen Necra.

"Why not mom," said Nightrex.

"Because I have a plan," said Queen Necra. Nightrex just shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Now we go outside the cave where Lou is.

"Hey Lou you doing alright?" asked Drake as he walked out of the tunnel.

"I'm ok, how are the others?" asked Lou.

"There doing the tests right now and Rini is waiting for hers," said Drake.

"Yeah I could over hear your conversation," said Lou.

"Now it's just a matter of time," said Drake.

"You know, I have a bad filling right now about Aza," said Lou.

"What kind of filling?" asked Drake as he sat down on the side of the cliff joining Lou.

"I fill like she's in danger," said Lou.

"Oh come on she is just not smart she is strong to right," said Drake.

"Yeah you're right I'm probably worrying for nothing," said Lou. Now back to Aza who is still frozen solid but the room around her had turned pure black.

"So this is how it ends for me," thought Aza to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Aza you can't give up," said a voice out of the darkness. Aza opened her eyes and saw her mom standing in front of her.

"Am I died?" asked Aza. Amy looked at her and smiled.

"Aza you're not died but if you don't hurry up you just might be," said Amy as she touched Aza's shoulder.

"Why should I, everyone thinks I'm just a geek," said Aza.

"And what's so bad about being a geek don't you remember, I was the geek in my group," said Amy. Rini then appeared beside Amy with a smile on her face.

"She is right Aza besides you're the one who tutored me and the others, we did so will on our tests the teachers thought we were cheating," said Rini.

"Your right I did help you all," said Aza as she started to smile and stand.

"Don't forget you are also the one who came up with good plans," said Espa as she appeared.

"If it had not been for you the school basketball team would not have made it to the finals," said Mairy as she walked out from behind Espa.

"Your right I even helped the entire school right there," said Aza who was finally on her feet.

"Then there's the time you made the blueprints for the virtual space for all of us to train just a few days ago," said Riy as she walked out from behind Amy.

"You are all right I just can't give up because there are so many friends counting on me," said Aza as she looked at them with passion in her eyes.

"Good now go and beat this test," said Amy. Outside of Aza's mind the others were just standing there.

"Alright I'm going to get rid of her now," said Amy as she picked up a pipe.

"Wait where did her glove go?" asked Riy.

"You had it Riy," said Rini.

"Look it's back on her hand," said Mairy.

"How did it get back on her hand?" asked Espa. Just then they noticed Aza wake up.

"What she's awake," said Amy.

"Mercury crescent star power," said Aza from inside the ice which broke after her transformation.

"How did you," said Amy.

"All I did was realize that I am not alone, I have my friends and family, something you all don't," said Aza as she interrupted Amy.

"Why you brat," said Amy. Everyone then walked backwards away from Aza.

"You're not getting away from me, MERCURY FREEZING STAR SLICE!" said Aza as she through a star shaped ice disk. Aza's attack sliced right through the girls and Amy. In an instance the room went dark and Amy lade there on the flour.

"What just happened," said Aza as she sat up.

"You beat the test Aza," said a voice in the darkness. Aza looked over at the voice and saw the little ball of light.

"Hey you're the thing I saw when I first entered," said Aza.

"You see I am the guardian of the Mercury Ice Daggers," said the ball of light.

"So you're the guardian," said Aza. The ball of light then made a big flash of light that illuminated the room.

"Welcome to the chamber of ice," said a woman with a body made of ice along with her hair and crown.

"Is that what you really look like?" asked Aza.

"Yes it is, I was born when the Ice Daggers were placed here, oh and you can call me Icera," said the woman.

"All right Icera, so where are the Ice Daggers?" asked Amy.

"They're up on the top of the pillar over there allow me to get them," said Icera as she waved her hand and the daggers came to her.

"Aza you found out that everything that happened to you was fake and you still believed in your friends now take the Ice Daggers and know you can come here any time," said Icera as she handed Aza the daggers.

"Now if you would like I can tell you how to use the Ice Daggers properly," said Icera.

"Thank you Icera I would really like to but I have to get back to my friends," said Aza.

"You don't need to be in a rush you see the time moves different here than out there," said Icera.

"How different?" asked Aza.

"Ten minutes here equals two minutes out there and you will not age a second," said Icera.

"Alright then I will stay and train with you," said Aza. Meanwhile over in Riy's chamber her test was about to begin.

"Wow it sure is dark, wait there's light coming from ahead," said Riy. She had been walking for what felt to be ten minutes when she finally reached the light.

"Finally I'm out of the dark…nes," said Riy as she saw a vast waist land with volcanos and flames all over it.

"What is this place," said Riy in a shocked voice. Just then a huge creature flew by Riy and landed on a nearby ledge.

"You must be Riy or should I call you Sailor Mars," said the creature.

"And you are?" asked Riy as she backed up against the cave wall.

"Ain't it obvious, I'm you," said the creature who then looked at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"That can't be," said Riy with fear in her voice and eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Mar's challenge

As Riy stood against the cave wall the creature got closer.

"You can't be me," said Riy. The monster just stared at her.

"I was created when you walked through the door way and the longer you stay here the more you will lose of your memories," said the creature.

"Then I'm out of her," said Riy as she walked for the cave but hit a wall.

"Oww, what the," said Riy.

"You won't be able to leave the way you came," said the creature.

"Then how do I get out?" asked Riy as she walked back to the creature.

"You need to go to the other door over there," said the creature as it pointed with its wing.

"What you must be kidding," said Riy in disbelief at the fact of the other exit being at least a mile away.

"Oh you better hurry you only have sixty minutes until you lose all of your memories," said the creature as it flew away.

"Wait a minute," said Riy but it was too late.

"Will better get started walking," said Riy as she climbed over the cliff. It had been thirty minutes when Riy had reached the halfway point.

"It's so far, I wish… wait what was I going to say," said Riy.

"Hm, she did last longer than I thought but she couldn't make it," said the creature who was flying above Riy who had fallen to her knees.

"Where am I," said Riy.

"Looks like you can't go on," said the creature as it landed in front of her.

"Who… are… you?" asked Riy as she fainted. In her mind Riy was floating in a dark room of nothing.

"Where am I, why is it so cold," thought Riy to herself.

"Hey Riy you didn't forget about me did you?" said a voice in the darkness. The room was then lit in a white light and Rini was standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Riy as she stood up.

"Come on Riy it's me Rini," said Rini as she looked into Riy's eyes.

"Sorry I don't remember you," said Riy.

"What about us?" asked Aza as she and the others appeared.

"No I don't know you either," said Riy as she hung her head and fell to her knees.

"So then you don't remember the time I helped your basketball team?" asked Aza. Riy opened her eyes and recalled her scouring the final point in the championship game.

"I remember, you came up with our game play Aza," said Riy as she looked at the flour.

"And remember when you helped me make those cookies for the class trip back in fourth grade?" asked Mairy. Riy looked up at them and smiled.

"We went to Bakers Farms and at lunch we eat them together all of us including you Mairy," said Riy trying to fight back her tears.

"And remember the first time Aza tutored us?" asked Espa.

"Yeah you were complaining so I throw a book at you Espa," said Riy as she stood up.

"And don't forget when that girl was making fun of you?" asked Rini.

"Hu, you hit her so hard she had to go to the hospital," said Riy as she was now on her feet and looking at them.

"And don't forget you're the best thing to ever happen to me," said Raye as she walked in from behind Riy.

"Your all right I can't forget about all of the fun we all have gone through," said Riy with a big smile. Outside her mine the creature was standing in front of her.

"Will, you could not last long," said the creature.

"Think again bird brains," said Riy as she stood up.

"What your still alive," said the creature with a panicked voice.

"I remembered my friends and all of the things we had been through mainly the good," said Riy as she took out the power glove.

"You will not get the best of me, Mars Crescent Star Power," said Riy as she put the glove on.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit it for but you will not beat me," said the creature as it flew into the air.

"You might be fast in the air but I can hit you, MARS FIRESTAR SLICE!" said Sailor Mars as she through a huge flaming star at the creature.

"Arrrgh!" yelled the creature as it's left wing was cut off.

"That takes care of him, now to get out of here," said Riy as she started walking again. Several minutes later Riy had reached the top of the cliff.

"Wow I made it," said Riy as she looked at the distance she had covered.

"Very well done Sailor Mars," said a familiar voice from behind her. Riy turned around shocked to see the creature sitting on a thrown.

"How did you get here," said Riy as she put her fist up ready to fight.

"I'm not here to harm you," said the creature as it hopped to its feet.

"And why not?" asked Riy.

"Because you beat the test," said the creature.

"Are you the guardian of this weapon," asked Riy as she put her fist down.

"Yes I am and the test was to see if you could deal with losing your friends along with the extreme tempter of this room, oh and I forgot to tell you my name is Phinrex," said the creature.

"Not to be impolite but where is the weapon?" asked Riy as she walked toward Phinrex.

"It is on my thrown I shall get it for you," said Phinrex as he flew to the top of his thrown and grabbed something with his claw.

"Here you are Sailor Mars the Mars Fire Bow with it you will be able to create arrows of pure flames," said Phinrex as he handed Riy a red and yellow bow.

"Thanks and I have a question for you," said Riy with the bow in her hand.

"What is your question?" asked Phinrex.

"Do you know if any of my friends have finished there tests?" asked Riy as she looked at Phinrex.

"Actually your friend Aza has finished and is currently training with my sister Icera guardian of the Mercury Ice Daggers," said Phinrex as he went back to his thrown.

"Then can I stay and train to," asked Riy.

"I thought you might ask that, yes you can stay and train," said Phinrex. Meanwhile outside at Drago's camp.

"Uh I'm so board how long are we going to wait?" said Nega Moon as she lay on the ground.

"Patience Nega Moon my little spy bug tills me that two of the test are finest," said Drago as he looked at a small tablet in his hands.

"Only two," said Nega Mars.

"That's it call me when their ready to be ambushed because I'm going back to the Nega Fort," said Nega Mercury as she walked into a dark portal.

"Wait you just can't leave," said Drago. The others got up and left through the portal. A tumbleweed then rolled past Drago who was all alone. Now to the cave were Rini is waiting. She then noticed that both Mercury's and Mars's symbols are lit up on the doors.

"Hey Drake come here for a second!" yelled Rini throw the tunnel.

"What's up Rini?" asked Drake as he walked into the room.

"Look at Mercury's and Mars's doors," said Rini as she pointed at the doors.

"That glow means their don with their test," said Drake with a smile.

"Then shouldn't they have come out by now?" asked Rini.

"They probably decided to stay and train for a little bit," said Drake. He then told Rini about the time difference.

"So they will be in there longer than we will be out here," said Rini as she looked at the doors.

"Hey Rini take a break and go outside and get some fresh air," said Drake.

"You're going to wait here?" asked Rini.

"Yeah I will let you know if anything happens," said Drake as he sat on the flour. Rini walked out of the tunnel and onto the brightly light mountain cliff.

"Hey Rini, what's up?" said Lou as he looked over his shoulder. Rini told him what was going on inside the cave.

"I see so those two have finished," said Lou.

"Yeah and Drakes going to watch over them now," said Rini. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort.

"So that's you main plan right now," said Nightrex as she looked at Queen Necra. The Nega Scouts then walked in.

"You were right Queen Necra; Drago is just wasting time on them, waiting for them to get the weapons," said Nega Moon.

"I thought so, now you know what to do right girls," said Queen Necra.

"Right," said all of the Negas Scouts at once. The Nega scouts then left the room. Drago was still spying on Rini and the others when the Nega Scouts came back.

"Girls your back," said Drago.

"Yeah Queen Necra found out we left you and told us to come back," said Nega Saturn.

"Good now let's wait for the time to steel the weapons," said Drago. The girls then sat on the ground and smiled at each other. Now we go to the palace infirmary were Hotaru is lying in a bed.

"How's Hotaru doctor," asked Karen as she and the others walked in.

"I'm afraid there is no change in her condition," said the doctor as he turned around to face them. Daisy then punches the wall in anger.

"It's our fault that Hotaru got hurt, we should have been watching her," said Daisy.

"We went along with her plan Daisy because it made since," said Salyn as she put her hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Your right it was the only way," said Daisy as she turns around with her right hand in the palm of her left.

"Daisy you hurt you hand," said Karen.

"I'm ok you don't have to worry," said Daisy as she turns her head away from her. Karen then takes Daisy's hand in her's and gives it a kiss.

"You know I worry when you get hurt," said Karen as she looked up at Daisy with blushed cheeks.

"Oh Karen," said Daisy as she looked at her with her face entirely red.

"Will you two stop that, you always act like that," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hotaru wide awake in her bed.

"Hotaru you awake," said Salyn as she walked over to Hotaru's bed side.

"Who could sleep with those two acting like that," said Hotaru as she stared at Daisy and Karen with angry eyes.

"We're sorry," said Daisy and Karen together. After the doctor checked Hotaru and left to run some test the girls told her what happened.

"Can't believe I lost my powers," said Hotaru as she hung her head in despair.

"Here is you glove," said Salyn as she handed the glove over to Hotaru. Hotaru just stared at the dull gray glove.

"Will we're going to let you get some rest now Hotaru," said Salyn as she and the other two left the room. Inside the room Hotaru took the glove and held it to her chest and started to cry.

"Why me," said Hotaru through her tears. Meanwhile in the cave Mairy's test was about to start.

"Hey I see a light up ahead," said Mairy as she walked out of the pitch black tunnel.

"Woo what is this," said Mairy as she stood in front of the base of a mountain.

"Oh so you're the one here for the test," said a voice from behind Mairy. When she turned around she saw a mountain goat standing there.

"No way you couldn't have," said Mairy.

"Do you doubt that I can speak," said the goat.

"Wait you can talk," said Mairy as she stumbled backwards.

"Oh no I forgot to introduce myself; I am Strangtan the guardian of the Jupiter Lighting Gloves," said the goat as he walked to Mairy.

"So you're the guardian," said Mairy as she stood up.

"Yes I am, and you are Mairy or should I call you Sailor Jupiter," said Strangtan as he walked closer to the base of the mountain.

"And now to tell that your test will be to beat me in a race up this mountain," said Strangtan as he turned to look at Mairy.

"What did you say?" said Mairy as she looked up at the mountain with its snow pint tip touching the sky.


	10. Chapter 10: Jupiter's challenge

"Wait what did you say?" asked Mairy as she looked at Strangtan with a surprised look.

"Did you not hear me," said Strangtan.

"I heard you but I can't beat you up the mountain, you a mountain goat," said Mairy.

"Will if you don't think you can do it go home then," said Strangtan as he turned away from Mairy.

"No, my friends are counting on me," said Mairy as she tightened her hands into fists.

"Very will then come up to this line," said Strangtan as he drew a line in the dirt with his huff.

"Alright on your mark, get set, go," said Strangtan. The two started to climb the mountain with Strangtan in the lead. It had been several minutes when Strangtan reached a big cliff side.

"Hey I thought you were going to beat me to help your friends," said Strangtan as he looked over the side of the cliff.

"Your right," said Mairy as she climbed over the cliff side.

"Woo you were right behind me," said Strangtan as he saw Mairy lay on her back exhausted.

"Alright we're going to rest for a few minutes," said Strangtan as he lay down. A few minutes later Mairy heard a noise that sounded like a girl screaming.

"Hey did you hear that?" asked Mairy as she looked around.

"Hear what," said Strangtan with his eyes closed. The noise cam again but much louder this time.

"Hey that's a girls voice, she might be in trouble," said Mairy as she ran to the scream.

"Hey where do you think you going if you leave the test is over," said Strangtan as he stood up. Mairy did not hear him; her mind was sat on finding the girl. Meanwhile in the palace's boardroom.

"I'm glad to hear that Hotaru is awake," said Queen Serenity.

"Yes it is good news but I am more worried about the fact that the Negas have not attacked since the mall incident," said Amy.

"That is troublesome along with the fact the girls have not returned yet it has been one full day, said Raye as she looked outside the window and saw the sitting sun.

"Your right we thought they would have been back by now of heard from them," said Lita.

"We tried to get in contact with them but haven't had any luck," said Daisy. Just then a ringing came from Daisy's left pants pocket. She pulled out her Bluetooth and placed it in her ear.

"Hello," said Daisy.

"Oh hey Lou give me a sec I'm going to put you on speaker," said Daisy who then took the ear phone from her ear and placed it inside a desk top phone speaker.

"Hey can everyone hear me?" asked Lou over the speaker.

"Yeah we hear you Lou watt's up with the girls?" asked Queen Serenity with a nervous look on her face.

"There doing well both Aza and Riy have completed their tests," said Lou.

"That's good and Rini?" asked Amy before Queen Serenity could.

"She has to wait for the others to finish then she can take her test," said Lou.

"Ok call us back when something happens," said Queen Serenity.

"Will do mom, talk to you later," said Lou as he hung up. Now to the cave were we see Lou coming in.

"What mom say?" asked Rini who was sitting on the ground.

"She said to call back if there is any change," said Lou as he sat next to her.

"Hey look all five of the Galaxy Scouts' doors lit up," said Drake as he stood up.

"Alright that just leaves Mairy and Espa," said Lou.

"It's kind of cool that they finished at the same time," said Rini.

"Yeah it sure is," said Drake as he watched Mairy's and Espa's doors. Meanwhile inside Mairy's room she had walked around the side of the mountain to a plateau on the other side.

"Wow who would have thought this was here," said Mairy as she looked around at all of the flowers.

"Eeek stay away!" yelled a girls voice. Just then Mairy saw a girl running away from a giant humanoid snake.

"That is one hideous monster, I better transform," said Mairy as she put the Jupiter glove on.

"Jupiter Crescent Star Power," said Mairy but nothing happened. Mairy tried again but the same result happened.

"Why can't I use my powers?" asked Mairy as she looked at the glove. She then noticed the glove was pure gray.

"What happened to my glove's color?" asked Mairy.

"You failed the test!" yelled Strangtan from atop the mountain.

"That means my powers are gone," said Mairy. She then heard the girl yell again.

"Heh you sshould make a nisse ssnack," said the snake as it looked at the girl who had fell to the ground.

"Hey you stay away from her," said Mairy as she ran towered the snake with a sick in hand. The snake turned to look at Mairy and got hit in the head by the stick.

"Oww, you little pisst you will pay for that," said the snake.

"Why do you want to hurt this girl?" asked Mairy.

"I am king of the ssnakess and sshe ran away from my palass before sshe was made into my dinner," said the snake.

"So you're planning to eat her," said Mairy with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yess, now meat my bodygarudss," said the Snake King with a hiss. Three snakes in armor with swards came out of the grass behind him.

"Uh, we should get out of here," said Mairy as she grabbed the girl's hand. A few minutes later the two were in a deep jungle.

"Thank you for saving me back there, my name is Hope wats yours?" asked the girl who was out of breath.

"I'm Mairy and you welcome," said Mairy. The two then started walking to find a better hiding spot from the snakes.

"Hey look Mairy," said Hope as she pointed to a water fall and a river.

"This looks like a good spot to stop at," said Mairy as she sat on the stones near the side of the river.

"So Hope how did you get here?" asked Mairy.

"My father lost a bit and I was sent to the Snake King as payment," said Hope as she buried her face between her knees.

"Oh, and he made you into his next dinner," said Mairy. Hope nodded her head yes.

"What about you Mairy?" asked Hope.

"I came here to take on Strangtan in a challenge but then I heard a scream and left during the challenge," said Mairy as she lay back on the stones.

"Then it's my fault you lost," said Hope as she looked at Mairy.

"Don't be silly I'm glad to have saved you," said Mairy. Hope turned her head and smiled.

"Thanks, by the way that's a nice glove," said Hope.

"I forgot I even had it on," said Mairy as she looked at her glove. Just then dust filled the air.

"What's going on," tried to speak Mairy in between coughs. When the dust settled Hope was gone and a huge hole was dug out of the ground where she had been sitting.

"You did not think I had burrowersss did you," said the voice of the Snake King from behind Mairy. She turns and sees the Snake King, Hope, and five guards.

"Let her go," said Mairy with a freaked look on her face.

"Don't worry you sshall be joining her," said the Snake King. Three of the guards slithered after Mairy who ran for the river. The water went splash as Mairy stepped in the river.

"We…have...you…now," said one of the snakes, his body moving slowly.

"What hass happened to my men?" asked the Snake King.

"You see I never liked snakes so I learnt you can slow them down with cold water," said Mairy.

"Men out of the water now," said the Snake King.

"Oh no you don't," said Mairy who hit them as hard as she could in their heads. The two snakes then fell to the ground.

"Now give back Hope," said Mairy as she ran towered them.

"Who are you and how did you do that to my men?" asked the Snake King.

"My name is Mairy and I was able to beat your men because I have the courage of Sailor Jupiter in me," said Mairy.

"Wait your SSailor Jupiter," said the Snake King with a scared look on his face.

"Yes I am, Jupiter Crescent Star Power!" said Mairy. A white light then filled the dark forest.

"What is thiss," said the Snake King as he let go of Hope to shield his eyes. When the light faded Mairy had turned into her Sailor Jupiter uniform.

"Hope duck, SUPREME STAR LIGHTING FLASH!" said Sailor Jupiter. Hope ducked as she told her and then Sailor Jupiter took her index finger pointed at the Snake King and a giant white star slit the Snake King in haft.

"Hope you alight," asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hope as she stood up. The two then made their way back to the field of flowers where Mairy had met Hope.

"Looks like you past the test Jupiter," came Strangtan's voice. Mairy looked up and saw Strangtan in the same spot she had left him.

"My challenge was not to climb the mountain but to save Hope wasn't it?" asked Mairy. Strangtan then jumped down to her. As he came into the flower field he turned into a human.

"You're haft right," said Strangtan.

"You can turn into a human?" asked Mairy. Hope walked past Mairy and stood next to Strangtan.

"The other haft was to beat the Snake King without your powers," said Hope. The Snake King then slithered in.

"You did pretty good," said the Snake King.

"Wait I thought you were died?" said Mairy.

"This was all part of your test, by the way these two are my kids," said Strangtan. Mairy's jaw dropped at what Strangtan had said.

"Your kids," said Mairy.

"Sorry for deceiving you but I had to," said Hope.

"Oh and here are you Jupiter Lighting Gloves," said Strangtan as he handed Mairy two green gloves with yellow lightning bolts on them.

"Thanks and do you know how my friends are," asked Mairy as she took the gloves.

"All but one have finished and are training," said Strangtan.

"Then I wont to train to," said Mairy.

"I knew you would say that," said Hope. Outside, Mairy's door had just lit up.

"Hey guys Jupiter's door just lit up," said Rini.

"Ok that just leaves Espa then you can take you challenge Rini," said Lou. Now we go inside Venus's door.

"Man why dose there have to a cliff side for me to climb in all of this darkness," said Espa as she came to the top of a cliff that had light coming from a cave interns.

"Finally I'm out of the darkness," said Espa as she walked out into a brightly lit plateau.

"Wow this place is so big," said Espa.

"Welcome you must be Sailor Venus," said two voices from a tree.

"Who's there?" asked Espa. Two monkeys then jumped out from the tree.

"Hi, I'm Poe and he's Loe," said the monkey on the right.

"Are you two the guardians?" asked Espa.

"Yes, yes you very good to notice that," said Loe.

"Ok then what's my test?" asked Espa.

"Loe and me have another sibling, his name be Boe last seen on this plateau," said Poe and Loe.

"So you want me to find your sibling," said Espa.

"Very good for a none monkey you saw through are rime but keep in mind all is not what it see," said Loe.

"Ok I will keep that in mind thanks," said Espa.


	11. Chapter 11: Venus and the monkey rime

Espa had been walking for several minutes out on the plateau but there was no sign of any monkey.

"Hey Boe are you there!" she yelled. A loud roar then came from a nearby tree. Espa looked in the direction of the tree and saw an animal with a lion's body and head, the tail of a monkey, and eagle wings as big as its body.

"Wow a griffon," said Espa with a stunned look on her face. Espa heard the roar of the griffon again and noticed that on its right pall was a metal trap.

"You poor thing," said Espa as she walked closer to the griffon. The beast jumped back and started to growl at Espa.

"It's ok I just want to help you," said Espa as she held up her hand. The griffon came closer sniffing Espa's hand.

"See I'm not going to harm you," said Espa. She bent down to look at the trap. As she got closer to its pall the griffon started to growl again.

"It's ok I'm going to get it off and help you," said Espa as she touched a switch which opened the trap. Espa then pulled the trap the rest of the way off.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it," said Espa as she looked up at the griffon. She then took off her backpack and took a first aid case out.

"Ok now I have to rap that wound and put some medicine on it," said Espa as she looked at the griffon. After Espa dressed the wound she sat next to the griffon scratching behind its ear.

"See your foot feels better right," said Espa.

"Yes it does," said the griffon. Espa stopped scratching the griffon's ear and looked at him with a shocked face.

"You can talk," said a surprised Espa.

"Yes I can talk, I was in so much pain from that trap that I could not speak," said the griffon.

"I can understand that, oh do you know a monkey by the name of Boe?" asked Espa as she petted the griffon's back.

"My name's Boe, why where you looking for me?" asked the griffon.

"Wait you Boe," said Espa as she jumped up in surprise.

"Yes, why is that so surprising?" said Boe as he sat up.

"Your brothers asked me to find you, and you look nothing like them," said Espa.

"That's because I am their half-brother, we share the same father," said Boe.

"Then you mom is a griffon," said Espa.

"Yes she is, I'm the oldest of the three but I get lost easily so could you help me get back to them?" asked Boe as he stood up.

"Sure, last I saw them they were over by that mountain," said Espa.

"Alright let's start out for the mountain," said Boe. Espa and Boe had been walking for a few minutes without speaking.

"Hey Boe why don't you just use your wings to fly?" asked Espa. Boe stopped walking and hung his head.

"I was born with a damaged wing and never learnt to fly," said Boe.

"But it looks like your win is better now," said Espa as she looked at Boe's wings.

"That's because I knew a hyena who is a witch doctor, now let's keep moving," said Boe as he started to walk again.

"Alright," said Espa as she walked beside him. Meanwhile at the Crystal Palace.

"It's been almost two days since we heard anything from Lou or Drake," said Queen Serenity as she walked back and forth.

"Serena you're going to wear out the flour," said King Endymion.

"I'm sorry Darien dear it's just that I'm worried for the girls," said Queen Serenity as she sat on a chair. Just then Amy's Bluetooth started to ring.

"Hello, Oh it's you Drake," said Amy.

"What Drake, how are the girls doing?" asked Queen Serenity as she jumped to her feet.

"He says that only Espa and Rini have their tests, then their coming home," said Amy with a big smile.

"That's great, oh and tell him that Hotaru has woke up," said Raye.

"Oh I almost forgot about that," said Amy. As Amy informed Drake of Hotaru Riy started to talk to Queen Serenity.

"You know I think Amy has gone skimpy on the brain of late," said Raye.

"Will we all have been worrying about the kids, pulse Aza is now dating Lou so see's double worried," said Queen Serenity.

"That is right but the same can be said for you Serena," said Raye.

"You two relies I heard you right?" asked Amy who had her arms crossed and a mad look on her face.

"Oh hey Amy you finished talking to Drake," said Raye as a beat of sweet ran down her and Queen Serenity's faces. Meanwhile with Espa. Boe and Espa had reached the mountain with the tree near it.

"Hey Poe and Loe I found Boe where are you two?" asked Espa.

"I don't like this they always stay at this tree to greet anyone who comes for a test," said Boe.

"What about you why don't you stay?" asked Espa.

"Because of my looks I always get the job of who needs to be found," said Boe. They then heard what sounded like screams coming from a ledge on the mountain.

"That sounded like Poe," said Boe.

"The two of them must have got in trouble, you got to fly me up there," said Espa.

"I can't fly remember, you will have to climb the mountain by yourself," said Boe as he lowered his wings. Espa then walked over to Boe and slapped him in his face.

"What was that for," said Boe as he looked at Espa.

"Their, your brothers and you can't even try to help them by forgetting your fear of flying," said Espa.

"I can't fly, my wings," said Boe as Espa interrupted.

"Your wings are fine now and you can fly so fly," said Espa as she climbed on his back.

"Your one stubborn girl you know that," said Boe.

"I have been told that," said Espa. Boe then raised his wings as he backed up.

"Alright here goes nothing," said Boe as he ran toward the mountain. Espa was holding to him by the fur on the back of his neck. Boe then leaped off of a bolder and started to flap his wings as he closed his eyes. Meanwhile with Rini and the other two.

"Man how much longer are they going to take?" asked Lou who had lost his patience.

"Look Espa is the last one, after she trains with the guardian we only have to wait on Rini," said Drake with a little anger in his voice.

"Alright both of you go outside to cool off got it," said Rini. As Lou and Drake started to leave both Aza's and Riy's doors opened.

"Man I'm tired," said Aza who looked as if she had been in the middle of a blizzard.

"Yeah and I need to cool off," said Riy who was covered in sweat.

"You two are finished training?" asked Rini as she gave the two girls hugs not caring about the snow or sweat.

"Yep, Aza you ok you look as if you have frost bit," said Riy.

"I'm find it's just a little cold in there," I take it that your room was real hot," said Aza as the doors started to shut.

"Yeah there are volcanos all over the place I even had to jump in one," said Riy. When the doors shut the two girls lit up. When the light faded Aza and Riy looked as they did before they had gone in the rooms.

"Ah, now I fill better," said Aza.

"Yeah me to, oh hey Lou, hey Drake," said Riy as she waved her hand.

"Lou," said Aza as she ran to Lou and gave him a big hug.

"I take it that you missed me," said Lou as he hugged her back.

"Of course I did, oh and wait till you hear what happened to me when the test started," said Aza. The two then kissed and went outside. Drake walked over to Riy and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Riy you're blushing," teased Rini who was now standing next to them.

"Shut it Rini," said Riy. The two of them then lift the chamber.

"Alright that leaves the others," said Rini. Meanwhile up on the ledge were Drago and the Negas where.

"Great both Mercury and Mars are finished training now we just need to wait a little longer," said Drago as he watched them on his little view screen.

"So then that means Queen Necra's plan is almost ready," said Nega Moon to the other Nega Scouts.

"What did you say?" asked Drago as he looked over at them.

"I said that the plan is almost ready," said Nega Moon trying to cover up what she had really said.

"Yes it is almost time," said Drago as he went back to watching his monitor. Meanwhile with Lou and Aza.

"That's right Queen Serenity both Aza and Riy are finished with their training, where still waiting on the others tough," said Lou as he sat on the edge of the cliff.

"Alright by," said Lou after Queen Serenity talked to him a little longer.

"So how's my mom?" asked Aza as she sat next to him.

"She's great and can't wait for you to get home," said Lou with a smile.

"Hey Lou," said Drake as he walked outside.

"What is it Drake?" asked Lou as he looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry for starting that fight I know you were just worried for Aza," said Drake.

"It's ok I know you were worried for Riy as much as I was for Aza," said Lou as he stood up.

"Yeah which is why I have something to ask you Riy," said Drake as he turned to look at her.

"What is it Drake?" said Riy in a voice of anticipation.

"Riy when we get done with this mission would you like to go on a date?" asked Drake as he held her left hand.

"I would love to," said Riy as she hugged him. Now back to Espa who was on top of the cliff.

"Thanks Boe," said Espa as she hoped to the ground.

"No thank you Espa, you toot me to fly and have passed the test," said Boe.

"But what about you brothers?" asked Espa with a confused face.

"Were right here," said Poe and Loe as they jumped out of a tree.

"So you're not in any danger," said Espa.

"No this part of your test," said Poe.

"You wanted to help us but not leave our brother so you made him try to fly to help us," said Lou.

"You were the first to ever try and help me fly that's why you passed and here is the Venus Scythe," said Boe as Poe and Loe brought over a scythe the size of Espa, it was gold and orange.

"Thanks, now can you train me to use it?" asked Espa as she took the scythe from the monkeys.

"Of course we will teach you," said Loe.

"Oh, you friends Aza and Riy are finished training just to let you know," said Poe.

"That's good," said Espa. A day past and everyone had finished training but Espa who they were waiting on.

"Man we're going to have a lot of homework," said Rini.

"Don't worry mom pulled some strings and all the homework is waiting at home," said Lou.

"Great," said Riy. Espa's door then started to open, when it was fully opened Espa walked out.

"Hey guys hope I didn't make you wait long," said Espa who was covered in leafs and mud. As the door shut Espa's clothes became clean.

"Alright now it's you turn Rini are you ready?" asked Drake as he tuned to face Rini.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," said Rini with a smirk on her face. Everyone then turned to face her.

"Alright get ready everyone," said Drake.


	12. Chapter 12: Moon learns Necra's history

"Alright girls bring out you weapons and Rini stand in the middle of the circle," said Drake. Rini was standing in the center of the room as Sailor Moon. The others were gathered around her in their Sailor Scout forms too.

"Mercury Ice Daggers," said Sailor Mercury as the two daggers appeared in her hands.

"Mars Fire Bow," said Sailor Mars as the bow appeared in her right hand.

"Jupiter Lighting Gloves," said Sailor Jupiter as the two green gloves appeared on her fists.

"Venus Scythe," said Sailor Venus as the tall scythe appeared in her right hand.

"Pegasus Star Blaster," said Sailor Pegasus as a blue and white feather patterned blaster appeared on her right rest.

"Libra Scales," said Sailor Libra as a golden scale appeared in her left hand.

"Ari Shield," said Sailor Ari as a brown and white shield appeared on her right arm.

"Virgo Blade Shows," said Sailor Virgo as a pair of razor sharp bladed shows appeared on her feet.

"Sagittarius Fire Trident," said Sailor Sagittarius as a fire red trident appeared in her hand.

"Now it's time for the final test to begin," said Drake. Just then the floor under Rini opened up and she was gone. When Rini opened her eyes she saw that she was in a very bright room.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"Welcome my grandchild," said a voice from behind her. When Rini turned around she saw a woman who looked like her mom but with white hair and wearing a white dress.

"Why did you call me your grandchild?" asked Rini.

"Because you are my own daughter, Serenity's daughter," said the woman.

"Wait that means you the moon's first Queen," said Rini.

"That is right I am Queen Serenity of the moon," said the woman.

"Then you're here about my test," said Rini as she got closer to Serenity.

"Yes, and you test is to learn of Queen Necra's past," said Serenity. The room then changed to a darkly light one were the cries of a baby could be heard and Rini saw a crib.

"Many centuries ago in the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy two children were born, their names Serenity and Necraty," said Serenity's voice. Rini then walked over to the crib and saw two babies. One of the babies was in a bright white onesie and the other was in a dark black onesie.

"Wait is the baby in white you?" asked Rini.

"Yes it is and the one next to me is my twin sister," said Serenity's voice. The scenery changed again now Rini was out in a court yard garden.

"You see my father and mother were king and queen of their own planet and one day my mother gave birth to me then that night to my sister," said Serenity's voice.

"I don't get it what does this have to do with Queen Necra?" asked Rini.

"My, you really haven't caught on yet," said Serenity's voice. Just then two voices came from a distends.

"Come on Necraty, mommy wanted us to play together," said a child's voice. Two children then rounded the corner of the garden into Rini's site.

"I'm coming Serenity," said the other child.

"It's you and your sister, wait is Necraty, is she," said Rini as she stumbled over her words.

"Yes my sister Necraty is your enemy Queen Necra," said Serenity's voice.

"But how she seems so happy and nice right now," said Rini.

"It all happened when we turned six-teen," said Serenity's voice. The scenery then changed again, now Rini stood in a bedroom where two people laid in bed.

"Mother, father please don't leave us," said the now teen Serenity as she sat next to the bed.

"My dear girls you both take good care over the kingdom for us," said the man.

"And please remember we will always be watching over you," said the woman.

"But we can't rule the kingdom," said teen Necraty who sat next to Serenity. The two in bed then closed their eyes and faded away. The two teen girls sat there crying.

"My parents died of a poison that had been eating at them for years," said Serenity's voice. The room then changed once again.

"A few years later my sister started to act strange," said Serenity's voice.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the younger Serenity as she walked down a stair case.

"What's the big deal I just had some of the worriers attack a neighboring planet," said Necraty.

"Why would you do that, now we have a war going on," said Serenity.

"Look you're not my mother, she died years ago so get off my back," said Necraty. Serenity then walked away leaving Necraty there alone. The room then changed back to pure white.

"Wait what happened between you two?" asked Rini.

"After what happened to our sister planet I banished Necraty far away to another part of the galaxy," said Serenity as she came into Rini's site.

"But she didn't stay gone long did she?" asked Rini.

"No, five years later on our twenty-second birthday she attacked our home planet of Daybreak," said Serenity. The room changed again, Rini was now in outer space looking down on a beautiful world.

"We had no idea that the attack was coming, but when Necraty made her move my people got me to safety," said Serenity as explosions came from the planet. Then several rays of light flew across the sky.

"Is one of those lights you?" asked Rini.

"Yes, on that day I was not the only one to escape, for with me came the original Sailor Scouts and my one month old daughter Serenity," said Serenity.

"So are those Sailor Scouts Amy and the other's moms?" asked Rini.

"No they are not, for you see Amy and the others were from different planets," said Serenity as the scenery changed again.

"After the fall of my first kingdom I came and built the Moon Kingdom," said Serenity.

"But what happened to your sister and home planet?" asked Rini.

"Daybreak was completely destroyed and my sister sealed her and all her followers in time pods to wait for the time that Queen Beryl's spell would be broken so they could come in to our solar system," said Serenity.

"Wait if Queen Necra is your sister that makes her my great aunt, that also means Nightrex and Drake are my cousins," said Rini with a shocked face.

"Yes they are your cousins now you probably want to know about the first Sailor Scouts," said Serenity.

"Yeah like how did Sailor Moon get created and what happened with the ones who escaped with you?" asked Rini.

"Will to start the Sailor Scouts, they did escape with me and where the eight scouts you know now, but when we finally reached the moon their lives' where almost gone so they went to each of their guardian planets," said Serenity.

"Is that when my scouts' grandmothers got their powers?" asked Rini.

"Yes, each of my Sailor Scouts went to a kingdom and chose a princes form each planet," said Serenity. Eight planets then appeared each one was a planet in our solar system.

"My Sailor Scout of the planet Mercury went to the kingdom of Icemore were she met Princess Aiz," said Serenity as a picture of the princess appeared before Mercury. Aiz was wearing a blue dress and had blue hair as will.

"So that's what Amy's mom looked like," said Rini.

"Yes and Venus went to Zaizora and meat Princess Mairen, Mars went to the underground city of Firebox to meet Princess Flame, Jupiter went to Thundrex and meet Princess Watt, Saturn went to Deathdome and meet Princess Death, Neptune went to Watern to meet Princess Neptiy, Uranus went to Shake City to meet Princess Quake, and Pluto went to Silenta to meet Princess Quieta," said Serenity.

"Wow they all look like the others' moms," said Rini as pictures of the princesses and their kingdoms appeared.

"Yes and now take the Constellation Energy Sword and this data disk of what I have told you," said Serenity as the tow objects appeared in front of Rini.

"Wait I still have questions," said Rini as she took the sword and disk.

"I'm sure you do but I have to leave you with one more lesson, the powers of your new scouts come from the stars," said Serenity. Then all Rini could see was pure darkness.

"Wake up Rini," said a voice out of the darkness. When Rini opened her eyes, all of her friends were standing over her.

"What happened?" asked Rini as she sat up.

"Nothing you just fainted when the test started," said Lou.

"So what was your test," asked Aza. Rini was now standing on her feet and told the group of her test.

"Wow so you just had to listen to a history story," said Riy.

"And you actually managed to pay attention, I'm shocked," said Aza.

"Not funny Aza," said Rini. Drake then came running in.

"How is she?" asked Drake. Rini's face then turned sour.

"You liar," said Rini as she slapped Drake across the face.

"What was that for?" asked Drake as he held his hand to his cheek.

"You forgot to mention the fact that your mom is my great aunt," said Rini. Everyone's facial expressions then changed.

"How do you know that?" asked Drake as he stood up.

"My grandmother Serenity was the one to give me my test," said Rini.

"Fine thin you know the truth now," said Drake

"Wait that makes Nightrex and Drake your cousins," said Espa.

"I take it she gave you the data disk," said Drake.

"How did you know that?" asked Rini.

"One day I came here and told her to give the one who passes the disk of her history lesson," said Drake.

"Can you tell me what she meant are powers lie in the stars?" asked Rini.

"I really have no clue it's said that the Sailor Scouts can only figure it out," said Drake. Rini then apologized and they made their way outside.

"Finally your out, now hand over the star weapons," said Drago who was standing on the wide cliff edge.

"So you did come after the star weapons," said Rini.

"Yeah about that, VENUS NEGA CHAIN EN CIRCLE!" said Nega Venus as a back heart link chain surrounded Drago.

"Wait what do you think you're doing?" said Drago.

"Queen Necra has had enough of your failures so now you're going to get your punishment," said Nega Moon as they dragged him through a dark tunnel.

"What was that about," said Rini. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Meanwhile in the Nega Fort throne room.

"Queen Necra what is the meaning of this?!" yelled Drago as he was drug into the room.

"You failed to get the weapons before the Sailor Scouts," said Queen Necra.

"But my plan was…," said Drago as he got interrupted.

"What to let the Sailor Scouts get stronger, now Nega Moon," said Queen Necra. Just then Nega Moon took out the Nega Star.

"Wait my Queen you can't be serious," said Drago.

"Shut it Drago and take it like a man," said Nega Mercury. Drago then let out a blood curtailing scream as the Nega Star slammed into him.

"Heh, good reddens Drago," said Nightrex from the shadows. Meanwhile with Rini and the others.

"Where finally back," said Rini.

"Girls your back," said Queen Serenity as she and the others ran out of the palace gates.

"So how did it go girls, did you get the star weapons?" asked Amy.

"Of course we did mom," said Aza. When Queen Serenity looked at Rini's face she knew something was on her mind.

"Rini is something wrong?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Mom we all need to talk," said Rini.

"Alright talk," said Queen Serenity. Rini shuck her head no.

"We all need to talk but you also need to see what's on this disk," said Rini.

"What is on it?" asked Raye.

"Something that is going to blow your minds," said Rini.


	13. Chapter 13: Back to school

After they all gathered into the conference room Rini showed the others what was on the disk.

"I can't believe it," said Raye.

"So that's what our moms looked like," said Amy.

"Yep and each was the princess of their home planets," said Rini. After talking for a few minutes Rini and the others went to bed.

"Queen Serenity how is Hotaru?" asked Drake.

"Still down about her powers," said Queen Serenity.

"I'm going to talk to her," said Drake.

"At this time she is probably asleep, so why not talk in the morning," said Amy.

"It's about her powers," said Drake.

"Alright but don't take long," said Queen Serenity. A few minutes later Drake nocked on the infirmary door.

"Hey Hotaru are you awake?" asked Drake.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," said Hotaru. Drake walked over and sat next to her bed.

"I wanted you to know something about your powers," said Drake.

"No need their gone," said Hotaru.

"Your wrong your powers are of death and rebirth, right now they are hiding inside you," said Drake.

"Are you saying that my powers are still here?" asked Hotaru.

"Yes, now put on the power glove and look for your powers," said Drake. Hotaru opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out her glove.

"Are you sure?" asked Hotaru. As Drake shook his head yes, Hotaru put the glove on her hand.

"Now close your eyes and look inside yourself," said Drake. Hotaru closed her eyes and in the darkness she felt a warm presence.

"Hotaru it was your first time fighting without Sailor Moon and you were scared, right," said a voice.

"Yes it was the first time I lead the Outer Scouts," said Hotaru.

"Will you don't have to be afraid because I am always here for you," said the voice. When Hotaru opened her eyes she saw that she was still in the infirmary.

"Look your powers are back," said Drake. Hotaru looked at her hand with the glove. The glove was back to its normal colors.

"Thanks Drake," said Hotaru who then fell asleep. In the morning everyone got ready for school.

"I can't believe how much homework we still have," said Espa.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Rini.

"Hey guys look who's filling better," said Drake as he came into the room. Walking in behind him was Hotaru.

"Hotaru," said everyone as they ran to hug her.

"Your feeling better?" asked Daisy as a tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Yes I am," said Hotaru.

"Wow Daisy's so happy she's actually crying," said Riy.

"Pipe down Riy," said Daisy now back to her usual self.

"Ah, and you had just should your feminine side," said Karen.

"Sorry buttercup," said Daisy.

"You're doing it again," said Hotaru. Everyone then started to laugh. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort.

"Nightrex I have a mission for you," said Queen Necra.

"What is my mission this time?" asked Nightrex.

"This mission will put us over the Sailor Scouts so lesion good," said Queen Necra. Now we join Rini and the others who are having lunch outside.

"These rice balls you made are great Mairy," said Rini.

"I guess I'll have to make some for tomorrow to," said Mairy as she took a bite. Just then Mairy dropped her rice ball.

"Mairy what's wrong?" asked Rini.

"It's the gardens of the Lightning Gloves they're in trouble," said Mairy in pain. Just then the others felt the pain of their gardens.

"This is not good," said Drake. Then as fast as it came the pain left. Everyone was filling normal again.

"We need to tell Queen Serenity about this," said Espa.

"Right," said Rini. Rini then took the Bluetooth out and called Queen Serenity.

"What's wrong Rini?" asked Queen Serenity.

"The guardians of the star weapons have been attacked," said Rini.

"How do you know?" asked a worried Queen Serenity.

"We could fill them," said Rini.

"We'll check the satellite," said Queen Serenity.

"Alright we need to get back to class," said Rini. Later that evening the girls went straight to the boardroom.

"Hey did you find out what happened at the mountain?" asked Rini.

"Hey girls, Amy just got the video of the mountain area," said Helios. Rini walked over and gave him a hug.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it since you're around but I'm so busy," said Rini.

"It's alright Rini you can hug me whenever you want," said Helios. Amy then came into the room.

"Everyone take a seat and see this," said Amy. They all did as Amy asked them to.

"Alright here's the video from the mountain," said Amy as the room grew dark and a virtual screen appeared. Everyone was shocked to see Nightrex there.

"So Nightrex was the one who attacked them," said Espa.

"It gets worst, later when she comes out," said Amy as she fast forwards and pulses the video. The pulsed video shows Nightrex staring directly at the camera.

"She know the area was being watched," said Rini.

"This is not good, the guardians are probably in Queen Necra's hands right now," said Drake.

"How bad can it be we have the star weapons," said Mairy.

"Yes but the guardians' energies can create dark weapons because they have been around the weapons so long," said Drake.

"Oh, that's not good," said Rini. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort.

"Nightrex you have done will to capture the guardians," said Queen Necra with the Nega Star in her hand.

"Thank you mother," said Nightrex.

"And if I may, how are the Nega Scout's new weapons?" asked Queen Necra.

"Their as strong as we thought they would be," said Nightrex.

"Excellent when the girls got control of the power go and get me all the nega stardust you can," said Queen Necra.

"Yes mother," said Nightrex. Once Nightrex lift Queen Necra went to a secret room hidden by a curtain.

"It's just a madder of time before I defeat the Sailor Scouts," said Queen Necra.

"You're not going to beat my granddaughter that easily," said Serenity's voice.

"Oh I beg to differ," said Queen Necra. Just then the lights came on. Now we see Serenity in the same machine that had been used to steal nega stardust.

"You think you can beat the Sailor Scouts but they are led by all the stars not one star," said Serenity.

"You're more the fool than I thought you were sister," said Queen Necra. She then turned and left.

"Wait Necraty, NECRATY!" yelled Serenity. As she walks out the door slams behind Queen Necra. Queen Necra then walks back to her throne, as she sets a slight smirk comes across her face.

"Soon my real intentions will come and the great darkness will be revived from his egg," said Queen Necra. Now we go back to the Crystal Palace.

"This is bad, if the Nega Scouts can get nega star weapons were in big trouble," said Amy.

"Your right so we better start on a plan," said Rini.

"Not tonight you girls still got a lot of homework to finish," said Queen Serenity.

"Oh that's right," said Mairy.

"I finished my homework last night," said Aza.

"Seriously Aza," said Rini with a face saying she can't believe it.

"Alright I subject a study grope," said Espa.

"Good idea," said Rini. The girls then left the room. Later that night they were all in the living room doing their homework and listing to the TV.

"Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt this stations original program to bring you some news," said an anchor man.

"That's strange they most unusually don't interrupt music stations," said Mairy.

"Alright everyone who is a fan of the band Bright lesson up," said the anchor man. Just then everyone runs to the coach.

"Bright, I love them," said Rini.

"I love the lead guitarist James," said Espa.

"I love the singer Lee," said Mairy.

"I love Biyon the electric piano player," said Aza.

"Hey Aza don't you already have Lou," said Riy. Aza started to blush at this.

"Will I can still like a band member can't I," said Aza.

"Shh, their talking again," said Rini.

"Alright everyone Bright will be having a live concert here in Crystal Tokyo," said than anchor man.

"I can't believe it," said Mairy.

"And as a promotion their also going to sing their new song about the Sailor Scouts and invite them as special guest along with any family and friends that want to come along," said the anchor man.

"No way, a song about us and being invited as special guest," said Aza. The TV channel then went to the normal music and the girls were talking about the concert.

"I wonder when we're to get the tickets," said Riy. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Rini. When she answered the door there where three guys standing there.

"No way, Bright," said Rini. Everyone came running to the door and saw Bright there.

"It really is them," said Mairy.

"Yes it is us, we're here to give you the concert tickets and backstage passes," said one of the three boys who had black hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks James, oh would you like to come in?" asked Rini.

"Thank you but we have to be getting back," said one of the three who had blond hair and brown eyes.

"That's too bad Lee," said Mairy.

"But here are your tickets and stage passes," said the third boy who had red hair and green eyes.

"Thanks Biyon," said Aza who came and got them.

"Oh, Aza you're blushing again," said Rini.

"Rini shut up," said Aza.

"You girls are really funny," said James. Everyone then laughed and the band left.

"I can't believe we have backstage passes to Bright's concert," said Hotaru who was helping the girls with their homework.

"What's all the commotion about girls?" asked Lou as Drake, Helios, and he stepped into the room.

"Look we got passes to Bright's show tomorrow night," said Rini.

"Cool let me see those," said Lou as he took the tickets to look at them. Riy then walked over to Drake.

"Um, Drake I was wondering if you would like to go to the concert together with me," asked Riy.

"Sure Riy I would love to go with you," said Drake.

"Great, then it's a date," said Riy. Her face was a deep red of embarrassment.

"Oh, Riy now you're blushing," said Aza trying to teas her back for last time.

"Aza you're as bad as Rini when it comes to teasing people," said Riy. Everyone then laughed. After the laughter stopped the girls went back to studding. The next evening everyone went to the park where Bright was performing.

"I can't wait to hear the new song," said Rini.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Aza.

"We could go in if Drake was here," said Lou.

"Sorry I'm late Riy's mom was yelling at me," said Drake as he topped a nearby hill.

"What was she yelling at you about?" asked Riy as she hugged him.

"What do you think I'm on a date with her daughter," said Drake.

"Alright let's go in," said Rini. They all then went to the gate and went in making sure they sowed their backstage passes.


	14. Chapter 14: The song of Star Power

Backstage at the concert the band was preparing.

"Hey guys look," said James. He pointed to Rini and the others.

"Great you made it," said Lee as the three came to great their guests.

"Thanks for having us, sorry but Hotaru couldn't make it" said Rini.

"That's too bad," said Lee.

"Wow that's a cool looking guitar," said Lou.

"Thanks, do you play?" asked Biyon as he took off the strap around his head.

"I play a little," said Lou. Biyon then handed his guitar to him.

"Are you sure?" asked Lou as he put the strap over his head.

"Yeah, I have two more pulse the amp is a practice one so no one's going to hear from the crowd," said Biyon. Lou then started to play when he was finished everyone applause him.

"Wow you were great," said Lee.

"Thanks," said Lou. The gang then went to the area where they were to watch the concert.

"Lou I can't believe you can play the guitar," said Aza.

"Yeah and I can't believe I played Biyon's guitar," said Lou. The lights then went out and the stage lights came on.

"Hello everyone are you ready to hear our new song?" asked James as the three came on stage. The crowd erupted in cheers for the three band members.

"Alright let's get to it," said Biyon. The lights on the stage then went out. Three white lights then lit where the three band members where standing. The music started and multi-colored lights flashed across the stage.

"With the power of the moon, with the power of the stars," sang James.

"She is the one named Sailor Moon," sang Biyon and Lee as they jumped in.

"She is the moon's champion of justice, she is always there to defend," sang Lee as the other two did backflips.

"She is the one named Sailor…," sang Biyon holding out the sailor part.

"Sailor Pegasus, Sailor Libra, Sailor Ari, Sailor Virgo, Sailor Sagittarius," sang all three as they raced their right arms to the sky.

"With the imperium star's power all new to her, she is the one named Sailor Moon…,"sang James as he held out the moon part. A pause in the song came were music played and the three did jumps and treks.

"With the power of the moon, with the power of the star, with her Sailor Scouts to help fight," sang Lee as pictures of the other scouts appeared on a video screen.

"She is the one, Sailor Moon," sang all three. The pictures of the Sailor Scouts turned into a picture of Sailor Moon.

"That was great," said Rini. Everyone in the crowd was cheering for more.

"Alright everyone we have a surprise for you," said Lee.

"We would like for the Sailor Scouts and their three friends to come up on stage," said James. All of them went up on stage with confused looks.

"You all know are number one song right?" asked James.

"Yeah we know it," said Rini.

"Well how would you like to sing it along with us?" asked Biyon.

"We would love to," said Mairy.

"Hey maybe you can transform for us," said James.

"What do you say girls?" asked Rini.

"Sound good to us," said Aza.

"Hey, Lou catch," said Biyon as he tossed him the guitar he had played backstage. The girls then got into the spots they were told to go. The lights went out as the girls got their gloves out.

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Lee. The crowd cheers got even louder.

"Alright Sailor Scouts start us off," said James.

"MOON PRISM STAR POWER!" said Rini as a white light shined on her.

"MERCURY CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Aza as a blue light shined on her.

"MARS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Riy as a red light shined on her.

"JUPITER CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Mairy as a green light shined on her.

"VENUS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Espa as an orange light shined on her.

"PLUTO CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Salyn as a dark purple light shined on her.

"URANUS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Daisy as a dark blue light shined on her.

"NEPTUNE STAR PLANET POWER!" said Karen as a dark green light shined on her.

"PEGASUS CONSTELLATION POWER!" said May as her symbol appeared on her forehead.

"LIBRA CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Alex as her symbol appeared on her forehead.

"ARI CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Sara as her symbol appeared on her forehead.

"VIRGO CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Meana as her symbol appeared on her forehead.

"SAGITTARIUS CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Diana as her symbol appeared on her forehead. Now that all the scouts were transformed they started the song. At the end of the song the scouts used their attacks to make fireworks in the sky. Now we go backstage after the concert.

"That was great guys," said Biyon.

"Yeah thanks for letting us sing with you," said Mairy.

"Here you probably want you guitar back," said Lou as he handed Biyon the guitar.

"You keep it like I said before I have two more," said Biyon.

"Thanks," said Lou in an exited voice.

"Wow you're so nice Biyon," said Aza as she started to blush.

"Aza don't forget I am you boyfriend," said Lou who looked a little mad.

"Sorry Lou," said Aza whose face should that she was embarrassed.

"You guys are really funny," said James.

"Here, it's our cell numbers call us for anything will be in Japan for the next year performing, said Biyon as he handed Rini a piece of paper.

"Thanks, oh let us give you our numbers," said Rini. After exchanging numbers everyone left.

"The concert was great," said Aza.

"I can't believe Biyon gave me one of his guitars," said Lou as he looked over his shoulder to the guitar on his back.

"I can't believe we sang with them," said Rini.

"Yeah and their new song was great to," said Mairy. Rini stopped walking her face looked as if she had solved a puzzle.

"That's it," said Rini.

"What is it Rini?" asked Helios as he and the others stopped walking.

"Remember the message that my grandmother told me about our powers," said Rini.

"Yeah she said that our powers lie in the stars," said Aza. It was then as if a light bulb had gone off in all of their heads.

"The stars that's it," said everyone at once.

"What do you mean?" asked Drake who was still confused. Espa, Daisy, and Karen then took out the three Sailor Star Microphones.

"Could the keys to our powers be in the microphones," said Daisy. Later when they got home Aza ran test on the microphones.

"Girls what are you doing, it's still night you know," said Queen Serenity as she walked in the room haft asleep.

"I got it," said Aza as she jumps out of her chair.

"Way to go Aza," said Rini.

"Wait what did you get?" asked a fully awake Queen Serenity.

"Oh, hey mom," said Rini.

"Queen Serenity we figured out the clue your mom told Rini," said Aza.

"I know what the clue is, but how did you figure it out?" asked Queen Serenity as she came closer to them.

"Easy the secret lies in the Sailor Star Microphones," said Rini.

"Look in each one there is part of a song and when you put it together you have the whole thing," said Aza as she brought some strange characters up on her computer.

"But I can't read this," said Queen Serenity.

"That's because it's in the Sailor Star's home lounged," said Aza.

"So how are we supposed to read what it says?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Hehe, I have my own software that can translate it, Yaten and I email each other every so often," said Aza.

"You're as much of a computer whiz as you mom," said Queen Serenity. It took Aza the rest of the night to translate the song. And will she translated it everyone else had gone to bed.

"Hey Aza how is it going?" asked Rini as she came into the room then next morning. Aza did not reapply and when Rini came closer she noticed that Aza was asleep.

"You spent all night translating then you fell asleep," said Rini as she looked at the computer screen.

"Uh, Rini is that you?" asked Aza who was waking up.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you," said Rini.

"It's fine, besides we have a song to hear," said Aza as she gave Rini a smile. Later that day in the boardroom everyone gathered.

"So the song is fully translated?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Yes it is," said Aza.

"Alright then let's hear it," said Queen Serenity.

"I'm afraid I learnt something after I translated it," said Aza.

"And what would that be?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Espa, Daisy, and Karen all three need to sing it through the Sailor Star Microphones," said Aza who had a nerves look on her face.

"Alright then the three of you have to sing," said Queen Serenity as she turned to face them. But when she saw Daisy she knew something was wrong, for she was shivering.

"Daisy what's wrong?" asked Queen Serenity in a worried voice.

"Sorry but I have to leave," said Daisy who then darted out of the room.

"Daisy wait," said Karen but Daisy was already out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Queen Serenity.

"It's a long story," said Karen.

"Could you tell it anyway?" asked Queen Serenity.

"It happened when we were eleven, Daisy and I went to a karaoke club with some friends," said Karen as a tear appeared in her eye.

"Go on," said Rini as she held her hand.

"Daisy and I won the competition they were having as duet, but two of the girls we competed against jumped us outside," said Karen who was in a full out crying fit.

"They hurt you didn't they," said Queen Serenity.

"Not as bad as Daisy she ended up in the hospital for three months," said Karen.

"Wait Daisy got beat the worst," said Rini.

"Yes the doctor said it would be a miracle that she could ever talk again," said Karen as she leaned on Rini's shoulder who was now knelt beside her.

"But she did speak again," said Queen Serenity.

"Yes but now she is too afraid to even attempt to sing," said Karen.

"I can't believe someone did that," said Aza. Meanwhile in Daisy's room.

"Why, why did it haft to happen to me," said Daisy between sniffles.

"I worried Karen so much back then," said Daisy as she buried her head into a pillow. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Daisy sweetheart can I come in?" asked Amara's voice form the other side of the door.

"Sure," answered Daisy after a little bit. When Amara came into the room she sat next to Daisy on the bed.

"Daisy I know how you're feeling right now," said Amara.

"Oh so you know how it feels to let someone you love down," said Daisy with a little rage.

"Yes I do and that person was Michelle, it was before we got our powers," said Amara with a unhappy look on her face. This had gotten Daisy's attention so she sat up holding the pillow in her arms.

"Want to hear the story?" asked Amara.


	15. Chapter 15:The untold story

"So you really let Michelle down?" asked Daisy.

"Yep it happened when we were fifteen, a year before Salyn unlocked our powers," said Amara.

"Go on," said Daisy like a little kid listing to a new story.

"The two of us had just started at a new school and all the girls hung around us asking questions like students do," said Amara.

"Let me guest, the guys were acting like they didn't care," said Daisy.

"No, they kept their distance because of how Mechelle and I acted," said Amara.

"Oh you mean like that," said Daisy as she literalized the "that" part.

"Yep and the students knew I was a girl but I acted as a boy, the other girls were ok with it though," said Amara.

"So what happened?" asked Daisy.

"It was our third day of school, the two of us were jumped by four of the boys in our class," said Amara.

"And Mechelle tried to protect you," said Daisy.

"Yep but I was their real target so they focused on me," said Amara. Daisy was shocked to see a tear in her mom's eye.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to sing, but I always loved it when you did," said Amara. Daisy then lifted her head off of the pillow in her arms and tossed it to the side.

"Mom I'm going to sing that song for you, Mechelle, and Karen," said Daisy as she jumped to her feet.

"That's my girl," said Amara. Daisy then ran from the room heading for the boardroom.

"So you told her the story, said Mechelle as she walked in.

"Yes I did," said Amara.

"But you twisted it a little in the fight by putting me in it," said Mechelle.

"Daisy just needed to know about the fight," said Amara.

"Oh, you're showing your feminine side again," said Mechelle.

"Quiet my little kitten," said Amara as she got off the bed. Meanwhile down in the boardroom Daisy had just come into the room.

"Daisy what's up?" asked Karin.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to sing," said Daisy.

"You are, that's great," said Karin. A few minutes later Espa, Daisy, and Karen were up on a stage ready to sing.

"Alright you three ready?" asked Queen Serenity.

"As ready as we can be," said Daisy.

"Alright then let's start," said Queen Serenity. Espa took a step forward getting ready to sing.

"Many years ago before the stars appeared the hand of time opened slowly," sang Espa as she made a gesture with her right hand. Karen was the second to sing.

"And when the hand of time was fully opened it filled our universe with the stars," sang Karen. As the girls sang all of the power gloves started to shine. Finally Daisy came forwards to sing but she looked nervous.

"Come on Daisy sing for the others they need you," she thought to herself. She then placed her hand on the star microphone.

"And with those stars came the constellations Aries, Pegasus, Sagittarius are just to name a few now the stars dispose upon you their Constellation Armors," sang Daisy who gain confidents the more she sang. As Daisy and Arie's, Pegasus's, and Sagittarius's symbols appeared on their foreheads. And when she finished three colorful beams came from the three Sailor Scouts.

"What's going on," said Rini in a confused voice. When the lights vanished it was like nothing happened.

"Everything looks normal," said Aza as she looked around the room.

"No there is a difference in my glove," said Riy. Everyone's gloves now covered the rest of their fingers and the colors of the moon and star had switched.

"That's the only things that have changed," said Karen.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," said Daisy.

"Luckily I prepared a bucket just in case you did get sick, here," said Karen as she handed her a bucket. The minute Daisy got the bucket she threw up in it.

"Is Daisy going to be ok?" asked Hotaru as she came on to the stage.

"Yeah she is going to be just fine," said Karen.

"Queen Serenity are you there," came a voice over a speaker system.

"I'm here, but who are you?" asked Queen Serenity who was unsure of the voice.

"It's me Alan and I have bad news," said the voice.

"Sorry Alan and what's the bad new?" asked Queen Serenity.

"The Nega Scouts are attacking down town draining people of their star dust," said Alan.

"We better get down there," said Rini. A few minutes later the girls were in sight of the Nega Scouts.

"Hu, look what the cat dragged in, fourteen washed up Sailor Scouts," said Nega Moon.

"Oh and look what we have," said Nega Mercury as weapons similar to the star weapons appeared in their hands.

"Their almost exact copies of you star weapons," said Nega Saturn.

"There is only one difference; they drain nega star dust from living people," said Nega Mars.

"Now in the name of the Nega Star I shall punish you," said Nega Moon as she attacked them with the Nega Energy Sword. But she stopped her attack when she noticed they hadn't moved.

"Why are they just standing there," said Nega Neptune.

"Hey Nega creeps up here," came Sailor Mercury's voice.

"What, how," said Nega Moon.

"Nice Aza you holograms fooled them," said Sailor Mars.

"Come down and fight," said Nega moon in anger.

"First Sailor Moon has her own intro to say," said Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Moon and in the names of the moon and stars the Sailor Scouts shall punish you," said Sailor Moon.

"Nice new intro but it doesn't make a difference, Nega Scouts get them," said Nega Moon. All of the other Nega Scouts jumped into the air ready to attack the Sailor Scouts.

"Girls let's do it now," said Sailor Moon.

"Right," replied everyone else. Then each of the Sailor Scouts reached out their hands and held them.

"What do they think they're doing," said Nega Moon who was still on the ground.

"With the power of both planets and stars let's go Sailor System Blaster," said Sailor Moon as each of the star weapons appeared before their owners. A flash of light then knocked the Nega Scouts back to the ground.

"What was that," said Nega Moon who was a little frightened by the power of the Sailor Scouts. As the other Nega Scouts try to get up the Sailor Scouts had landed on the ground.

"How did you get so strong," said Nega Mercury as she finally got to her feat.

"We have a new power," said Sailor Mars.

"What power?" asked Nega Mars as she stood up.

"Let's go girls," said Sailor Neptune.

"Ari constellation armor," said Sailor Venus.

"Pegasus constellation armor," said Sailor Uranus.

"Sagittarius constellation armor," said Sailor Neptune. A flash of light then hit the three Sailor Scouts when it disappeared the outfits of the three had changed. Sailor Venus now had a ram horn head band, fur scarf and her skirt now had a brown triangle pattern along with the orange, Sailor Uranus had white wings, a feather scarf, and white rings on her dark blue skirt, Sailor Neptune had a bow in her hand, a basket of arrows on her back and a fire design on her dark green skirt.

"What their out fits changed," said Nega Moon.

"You will be fighting the three of us," said Sailor Venus.

"Just the three of you, this will be a piece of cake," said Nega Saturn.

"We'll see, ARIES RAM BEAM!" said Sailor Venus as she pointed the ram horn head band at them. A blast of purple light then hit the Nega Scouts knocking them back down.

"PEGASUS FEATHER SHOT," said Sailor Uranus as her wings came up and shot feathers at the Nega Scouts.

"SAGITTARIUS HUNTRIS AROWS," said Sailor Neptune as she drew an arrow, shot it into the sky, and it turned into a thousand arrows.

"We're out of here," said Nega Moon as she finally jumped in and opened a portal. The Nega Scouts had come close to being hit by the arrows but escaped thanks to Nega Moon.

"Darn I missed," said Sailor Neptune.

"That was awesome," said Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Scouts came over when the three had just turned back to their normal outfits. Meanwhile as the Sailor Scouts celebrated the Nega Scouts had just made it back to the Nega Fort's throne room.

"Nega Moon what happened out there?" asked Queen Necra who was obviously ticked off at them.

"Queen Necra I am afraid the Sailor Scouts have a new power called the Constellation Armor," said Nega Moon.

"Impossible that power was lost when the planet Kinmoka was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia," said Queen Necra who was now walking down the throne steps.

"Somehow they discovered the power, but could you not just copy it like the star weapons?" asked Nega Moon.

"Fool with the Nega Egg so close to hatching we cannot afford to use any of the nega star dust to make you stronger," said Queen Necra.

"My apologies my Queen," said Nega Moon.

"Just go to the draining chamber to give the Nega Egg the energy you collected," said Queen Necra. After the Nega Scouts lift Queen Necra returned to her throne.

"Necraty I will not take any more failures from you and your people," said a voice that came from nowhere.

"My dark lord I have not failed, I have collected a lot of nega star dust for you," said Queen Necra.

"Oh you haven't, what about losing your son to the light or the Sailor Scouts obtaining the Constellation Armors," said the voice.

"I, I can explain," said Queen Necra.

"Silence, if you fail me one more time before my rebirth I shall use you to fane the energy I need," said the voice. Queen Necra flinched at this idea. Now back to the Crystal Palace.

"We saw the Constellation Armors girls, they looked incredible," said Amy.

"Kind of reminded me of the Moon Crisis Power, but for all of the scouts," said Queen Serenity.

"Yeah you're right Serena," said Raye.

"Alright all of you to bed," said Amy.

"Yeah I could use some sleep," said Aza.

"You will also need a lot of sleep come June 1st," said Helios. Rini stopped walking; her face looked as if she was worried.

"Why do we need a lot of sleep then?" asked Mairy who was a little confused.

"Rini didn't tell you," said Helios.

"Tell us what?" asked Hotaru.

"I was going to tell them a month before," said Rini as she turned to face them.

"Tell us what?!" asked Hotaru in a demanding voice.

"Helios just tell them," said Rini.

"June 1st is Rini and my wedding day," said Helios. Everyone had a surprised face but Queen Serenity and Rini.

"Rini you're getting married," said Daisy.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't like it," said Rini.

"Not like it, it's great news," said Aza.

"I knew you two would get married someday," said Riy.

"You guess are alright with this," said Rini.

"Of course we are," said Espa. As the girls congratulated Rini their moms where talking.

"You knew about this Serenity?" asked Raye.

"Yes I have known about it for three months now," said Queen Serenity.

"Congrats on getting a son-in-law," said Lita. Everyone then laughed in joy for the wedding.


	16. Chapter 16:Queen Necra's fate

The next morning everyone went to school as normal but they had something on their minds.

"Hey guys," said a girl by the gait.

"Hey Ashley," said Rini. As the girls walked to the school entrance they were talking to each other.

"So haven't seen you guys for a will, have you been busy with Sailor Scout business?" asked Ashly.

"Yeah and learning that Rini is getting married to her boyfriend," said Riy. Everyone then stopped walking.

"Wait Rini is getting married," said Ashly. Rini stared at Riy with angry eyes.

"Sorry Rini it slipped out," said Riy.

"Hu, yeah I'm getting married June 1st," said Rini.

"And when were you going to tell me?" asked Ashly.

"I was going to tell everyone in May but they found out early, oh and keep it a secret," said Rini who was a little nerves. Later in class after roll was taken.

"Alright does anyone have something to say before class?" asked the teacher.

"I do," said Ashly as she jumped out of her chair.

"Ashly don't," said Rini.

"Rini's getting married June 1st," said Ashly. Everyone turned to face Rini with shocked expressions.

"Rini you're getting married, to who?" asked the teacher who was shocked to hear that one of her students were getting married.

"I'm getting married to my boyfriend Helios and I was going to tell you all about my wedding in May," said Rini as she stared down Ashley with upset eyes.

"Who's Helios?" asked the teacher.

"He's the white haired boy that you might have noticed hanging out with us, he has a golden horn," said Rini trying to identify Helios.

"Wait you mean the guy who is like five years older than you," said a boy sitting next to Rini.

"For your information Billy, he is two years older than me and we have been engaged for three months," said Rini.

"And you mother is ok with this?" asked the teacher.

"Yes she is, now I thought I would never say this but can we get back to class work," said Rini. Everyone was now even more shocked to hear Rini wanting to do class work than talk. Meanwhile as the class was doing work Queen Necra was thinking of a plan to beat the Sailor scouts.

"I need to think of a way to steal enough nega star dust to finish the masters revival and I need to keep the Sailor Scouts away as will," said Queen Necra to herself.

"Mom are you alright, oh and I have a new plan?" asked Nightrex. Queen Necra now noticed her daughter and turned to face her.

"What did you say Nightrex?" asked Queen Necra.

"I asked if you were ok, and said I have a new plan," said Nightrex.

"Is it a plan to get a lot of nega star dust fast?" asked Queen Necra.

"Yes it is," said Nightrex.

"Great what is your plan?" asked Queen Necra.

"Let's just say it involves the band Bright," said Nightrex. Later that night while they were watching TV Rini got a phone call.

"Rini turn you phone off," said Aza.

"Sorry guys, yes who is it," said Rini.

"Rini it's me James," said the person on the other side.

"James are you ok you sound weird," said Rini. Everyone was now paying attention to Rini's conversation.

"What you were attacked by the Nega Scouts," said Rini as she jumped to her feet.

'What, are they alright?" asked Mairy.

"How's Biyon?" asked Aza as she got closer to Rini.

"Aza," said Lou who was a little ticked at her mentioning him in particular.

"Sorry Lou," said Aza.

"You're at the hospital, we will come and see you," said Rini. Meanwhile at the Nega Fort, Queen Necra was standing in front of the nega star.

"My master I have brought you the last of the nega star dust you need," said Queen Necra as she tossed a bag into the nega star. As the nega star adsorbed the nega star dust it glowed in a dark purple light.

"Ah, my master you're finally back," said Queen Necra as the room filled with the purple light. When the light vanished the nega star had a gap in it.

"Honey I'm home," said a man's voice coming from the nega star.

"You're finally back dear," said Queen Necra as she stumbled closer.

"Yes I am and now I have this to say, Necraty you have failed me for the last time," said the man.

"What do you mean, I have brought you all of the nega star dust you need," said Queen Necra in a fearful voice.

"No I kneed the nega star dust of the moon and earth princess and now for your punishment," said the man. A dark vale then surrounded Queen Necra.

"Dear please don't do this," said Queen Necra. Outside the room Queen Necra's screams could be heard by all.

"Mother, Mother!" said Nightrex as she ran to where her mom's screams were coming from.

"Mom are you ok, mom," yells Nightrex as she pounds on the doors. Just then the doors opened and the tall man was standing there with black hair and red eyes. He is also wearing an outfit just like prince Darien's back when King Endymion when he was princes of earth.

"Farther you awake," said Nightrex as she stumbled backwards.

"It's been a while my dear daughter, now Necraty don't forget what we had disgust," said the man. Necraty then walked up beside him.

"Yes dear Darkcore," said Queen Necra who then walked down the hallway.

"Nightrex forget what you have seen here," said Darkcore. He then walked in the opposite direction that Queen Necra had.

"This can't be happening," said Nightrex. Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Well, how do you three fill now?" asked Rini who was in her Sailor Moon transformation.

"We fill great thanks to you using that power," said James.

"I can't believe Queen Necra, just how much nega star dust does she need?" asked Aza.

"Just one more persons," said a voice from behind them.

"Nightrex," said everyone as they turned around.

"Wait I'm not here to fight," said Nightrex.

"And why should we trust you?" asked Riy.

"It's true that I have hurt you but things have changed, my father is awake," said Nightrex.

"Wait dad has awakened," said Drake with a startled face.

"Who's your father?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Our father is Darkcore; he was the one who turned our mother evil," said Drake as a hologram of the man appeared from a glove he wore.

"That outfit looks like dad's from when he was known as Prince Darien," said Lou.

"That's because he was one of your fathers men but then he wanted to eliminate the Moon Kingdom so Darien sealed him in the nega star that was made of his own negative energy," said Nightrex.

"The reason we haven't told you this is because he was only to revive if he got the energy of one thousand people, of all of the negative energy dissipated from inside him," said Lou.

"But only seventy-four people have been attacked including Bright," said Aza.

"But they also drained Sailor Saturn which raised it to nine hundred ninety-six people," said Nightrex.

"So he must have forced himself out of the nega star so he could get the last little bit of energy so he can fully revive by himself," said Espa.

"Exactly and now the person he is after is you Sailor Moon," said Nightrex.

"Me, but why?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You have the strongest nega star dust because you're a triple threat," said Nightrex.

"What do you mean a triple threat?" asked Sailor Moon. Aza then got that idea face of hers.

"It's because you're the princess of the moon and earth along with you being Sailor Moon," said Aza.

"That's right also my mom is coming here in person to take that energy," said Nightrex.

"Mom's coming," said Lou. Before she could answer an explosion blew in the wall.

"Sailor Moon your nega star dust will be mine," said Queen Necra as she walked into the room.

"Mom stop it this has gone too far," said Nightrex.

"Nightrex I am disappointed to see you here with them, you will be punished later," said Queen Necra. Nightrex then stumbles backwards with fear her eyes.

"The only one going to get punished is you," said Sailor Moon as she got the two. Queen Necra then raised her hand to fire a ball of nega energy.

"Pisces constellation armor," said Sailor Moon right when the nega energy ball was fired. When the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see two Sailor Moons who had fish scale sleeves on their arms.

"What did you do?" asked Queen Necra.

"I used on of the twin constellation armors," said the Sailor Moon on the right.

"Why you, I'm going to take your nega star dust if it's the last thing I do," said Queen Necra.

"Then why don't we take this outside," said the Sailor Moon on the left. The three of them then went outside through the hole in the wall.

"You're either brave or dumb to fight me alone," said Queen Necra.

"I'm not alone I have the power of the stars," said both Sailor Moons as they raised their arms with the star bracelets on them.

"CONSTELLATION GORGEOUS STAMPEADE!" said both Sailor Moons as a white light came out of the bracelets and took on the form of a fish.

"What is this!" yelled Queen Necra as the fish smashed into her. Later after the fight the others came out of the hospital.

"Rini what did you do?" asked Drake in an angry tone.

"I used my powers to heal Necraty," replied Rini. Queen Necra then stood up but she looked different.

"What happened?" asked Queen Necra.

"I got rid of the nega energy that was inside you," said Rini.

"Then I'm back to my old self, thank you Sailor Moon," said Necraty.

"You're welcome Necraty and welcome back," said Rini. Nightrex then started to scream in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Nightrex what's wrong?" asked Drake as he knelt beside her.

"Don't worry the attack also…het…her," said Rini as she collapsed to the ground.

"Rini!" yelled everyone at once. Later when everyone got home they waited for Rini to wake up in the infirmary.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Rini who was waking up in a daze.

"Rini are you ok?" asked Diana as she jumped onto the bed in her cat form.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about Necraty and Nightrex?" asked Rini.

"Ask them yourself," said Daisy as the two walked in.

"Thank you for freeing us of the nega energy," said Necraty who was wearing a black and white dress.

"I'm glad to see that you and Nightrex are ok," said Rini.

"I'm no longer Nightrex, from now on call me Daytrex," said Nightrex who was wearing a bright yellow dress.

"I'm glad to have you two back, and it's all thanks to you Rini," said Drake. Daytrex then ran over to Drake and gave him a hug.

"I would love to have a family reunion but my husband knows what you have done to us," said Necraty.

"He will probably come with a plan but we will be ready for him," said Drake. Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"We sure will be," said Rini as she clenched her fist.


	17. Chapter 17: The doomed wedding

Meany months past after Necraty and Daytrex where saved by Rini. Even though so much time had passed there had been no attacks. Soon it was June 1st the day of the wedding.

"Girls I am so nerves," said Rini as she passed back and forth in her beautiful rose red wedding dress.

"Rini you will be just fine," said Amy. Everyone else was wearing purple dresses but Riy who was wearing a blue dress.

"You know Riy, blue is most usually Amy's color but that blue dress looks nice on you," said Espa.

"Thanks guys it does suit me doesn't it," said Riy who was being a bragger.

"Hey Rini you ready?" asked Ashly as she poked her head in the door.

"As ready as I can be," said Rini. When Rini came out the piano player started to play and everyone stood up.

"Dearly departed we are here today to marry Rini and Helios in holy matrimony, if any one objects to their marriage speak now of forever hold your piece," said the priest.

"Yeah I do," said a man in a white outfit and hat.

"And who might you be?" asked the priest.

"I am the one who is going to take Rini's nega star dust," said the man as he tore his disguise of to reveal that it was Darkcore.

"Now your nega star dust shall be mine," said Darkcore as he shot a black thread at Rini. As the thread cot her rest Rini screamed in pain of having her nega star dust drained.

"No Rini," said Amy as she and the others brought out their gloves.

"You fools stay out of this," said Darkcore as a black field appeared around him and Rini pushing Helios out.

"No Helios," mumbled Rini as more of her nega star dust was drained.

"MECURY FREEZING STARS SLICE!" said Sailor Mercury as she attacked the field.

"It's pointless you're only wasting your energy," said Darkcore.

"Mercury stop attacking and analyze the field," said Venus.

"Your right," said Mercury as she stopped attacking and brought her visor and laptop out.

"This is not good, I don't see any week spots," said Mercury.

"I have an idea, let's use the Sailor Star Microphones," said Venus to Uranus and Neptune.

"Alright," said both Daisy and Karen as they took the microphones out and placed them on their ears.

"Fighter Star Power," said Venus.

"Maker Star Power," said Neptune.

"Healer Star Power," said Uranus. A bright light filled the room and when it was gone the three scout's clothes had changed. They now had black boats on with their normal skirts, with their gloves were white bands with yellow buckles on their forearms, and their hair was pulled back into ponytails.

"So you three have more power than I thought," said Darkcore.

"That's right we do, and if you mess with one Sailor Scout you mess with us all, so says Sailor Fighter Star Venus, Sailor Maker Star Neptune, and Sailor Healer Star Uranus," said Sailor Venus as Neptune and Uranus jumped in listing their names.

"Do you honestly think even with that power boost you will beat me?" asked Darkcore.

"You will see, VENUS FIGHTER STAR LASER," said Venus.

"NEPTUNE MAKER GENTLE REFLECTION," said Neptune as she held up her mirror.

"URANUS HEALER SPACE SWORD INFERNO," said Uranus as she used her red bladed sword. All three attacks then hit into the dark field all at once.

"I told you your attacks wouldn't affect my shield," said Darkcore.

"Maybe their energy alone can't, but with all of our energy to gether can beat you," said Aza as the rest of the scouts joined in. Now with all their attacks combined the field started to crack.

"This can't be happening, my field is breaking form your tiny power," said Darkcore.

"Are powers might be small compared to yours when their separate but when we fight to gether we can out power even you," said Diana. Just then their symbols appeared on their foreheads.

"My friends are right together we can beat you," said Rini as hey symbol appeared on her forehead and the red dress turned into a white dress with yellow swirls on it. As the field finally broke so didn't the string around Rini's arm.

"Don't think you have won yet, I have stolen enough of you power Sailor Moon," said Darkcore. Rini then looked at her rest were the string had been attached and noticed that the imperium star crystal was pure black and had a crack in it.

"See even that stupid star crystal has lost all of its power, now see you fools when I take over this planet," said Darkcore. As Darkcore takes his leave Rini turns back into her red dress and falls to her knees.

"Rini are you alright?" asked Helios as he and the girls ran up to her.

"The imperium star crystal lost its energy, Sailor Moon's gone," said Luna as she sat on Diana's shoulder.

"The crystal must have used the last of its energy to save you," said Sara.

"That explains why she was in the Moon Princess transformation," said Aza.

"Girls get ready to leave," said Rini as she stood up.

"Where do you think we're going to go Rini?" asked Riy.

"We're going to the Nega Fortress," said Rini.

"Are you crazy, you have no powers they will tear you apart," said May.

"Being Sailor Moon doesn't mean you need to be smart, though, or anything like that it means," said Rini as she pulsed to face the scouts.

"It means you are the leader of the Sailor Scouts and a friend to them," said Rini.

"That's our girl," said Queen Serenity. Just then the Sailor Star Microphones disintegrated into dust that swirled around Rini.

"What's happening?" asked Mairy. The dust then toughed the imperium star crystal which seemed to absorb it.

"What's happening with the crystal now?" asked Meana. When all the dust settled Rini saw a faint glow coming from the crystal.

"The crystal re-energized, but only has enough energy for one transformation," said Aza. Hotaru then looked down at her feet.

"I have something I need to tell you all," said Hotaru.

"What is it?" asked Rini.

"This was my last battle with you all," said Hotaru in a sad voice.

"What do you mean you last battle?" asked Daisy with a worried voice.

"When my powers were taken so wasn't the powers of Mistress 9 who is part of me," said Hotaru.

"That means," said Queen Serenity as she covered her mouth.

"Yes I have to die now," said Hotaru.

"But why now?" asked Rini.

"Almost all of my remaining energy is gone," said Hotaru. Hotaru then started to disintegrate.

"Sorry you guys but remember I will always be with you," said Hotaru as she disappeared. Then all at once Hotaru turned into star dust and went toward Rini. Everyone was crying over the loss of Hotaru. As the last of the star dust went into the bracelet Rini heard Hotaru's voice.

"I'm sorry Rini," said the voice. Daytrex then walked up to Rini crying.

"Rini I am so sorry this is my fault, I was the one who took Hotaru's nega star dust," said Daytrex as she fail to her feet.

"Daytrex I knew Hotaru and she would forgive you but right now we need to stop Darkcore," said Rini.

"Will it looks like the weeding is postponed for now," said Helios.

"Sorry Helios but we will continue when we get back," said Rini as she held Helios's hand.

"You will need our help to reach the Nega Fort," said Necraty.

"I was going to ask for your help actually," said Rini. Later everyone gathered at the palace.

"Ok Dread, Lou, and Helios you three are to watch over everyone here," said Rini.

"We got it," said Drake.

"Go get them sis," said Lou.

"I will be here waiting for you to come home Rini," said Helios.

"I promise I will come back, we still have the wedding don't we," said Rini. Helios smiled back to Rini and gave her a thumb up.

"Rini, girls I am sorry for what has happened so together we will defeat my husband Darkcore together," said Necraty.

"Thanks Necraty but this is about more than beating Darkcore, we also need to save the star weapon guardians," said Rini.

"Alright team one will be Rini, Necraty, Daisy, and Karen, team two will be Mairy, Riy, Espa, and me, finely team three will be Salyn and the others," said Aza.

"My team will be in charge of taking Darkcore down, team two will find any information they can on what Darkcore is planning, and team three will take down any aircrafts along with the Nega Fort's thrusters," said Rini.

"Got it," said everyone.

"Alright let's do it, MOON PRISM STAR POWER!" said Rini.

"MERCURY CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Aza.

"MARS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Riy.

"JUPITER CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Mairy.

"VENUS CRESCENT STAR POWER!" said Espa.

"PLUTO STAR PLANET POWER!" said Salyn.

"URANUS STAR PLANET POWER!" said Daisy.

"NEPTUNE STAR PLANET POWER!" said Karen.

"PEGASUS CONSTELLATION POWER!" said May.

"LIBRA CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Alex.

"ARI CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Sara.

"VIROG CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Meana.

"SAGITTARIUS CONSTELLATION POWER!" said Diana.

"Alright everyone hold hands and Necraty you think of a safe place to land," said Sailor Moon.

"Sorry but that's easier said than done," said Necraty.

"What mom means is we have been gone so long that Darkcore probably has changed the security," said Daytrex.

"You have a point," said Sailor Mercury.

"But we need you to try you best," said Sailor Moon.

"Alright I do know a place that should have no guards," said Necraty. Just then everyone's symbols appeared on their foreheads.

"SAILOR SYSTEM TELEPORT!" said all the Sailor Scouts. The scouts then vanished in a flash of light.

"Good luck to you all," said Queen Serenity. Now we see the Sailor Scouts as they travel through pitch black space.

"Wow so this is how the Sailor Teleport attack fills," said Sailor Jupiter.

"I can't believe how dark it is," said Sailor Venus.

"Wait there are tiny white lights up ahead," said Sailor Moon.

"They must be stars," said Sailor Mercury.

"It's so cool, I can't believe those are stars," said Sailor Mars.

"They look even more beautiful than when we traveled to earth," said Sailor Pegasus.

"Yeah they sure do," said Libra.

"Rini when you fight Darkcore don't worry about Mistress 9's powers just destroy them," said Hotaru's voice.

"I promise you I will Hotaru, I will defeat Darkcore for you," thought Rini to herself.

"And promise me you will not try to take the power of Mistress 9 to revive me because it won't work," said Hotaru's voice. Rini's face then turned sower.

"Hey Rini are you ok," asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah I am, I was just thinking," said Sailor Moon.

"You were thinking of Hotaru weren't you," said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah I did," said Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry we all miss her to," said Sailor Venus.

"Get ready we are coming in on the Nega Fort," said Daytrex. Just then the light of the stars vanished back into pure darkness.

"What is this?" asked Sailor Ari.

"The stars don't shine anymore because father has awakened and his power is seeping into space," said Daytrex.

"That's just afoul," said Sailor Mercury.

"So this is what earth would look like if we don't stop Darkcore," said Sailor Sagittarius.

"Don't worry Diana we will defeat Darkcore once and for all," said Sailor Moon. The Nega Fort was now in sight as the Sailor Scouts came closer they realized it too was moving towards them.

"Darkcore's on the move," said Sailor Mars.

"If my calculations are correct we have fifty minutes till it reaches are part of the solar system," said Sailor Mercury as she had the VR Visor on her face.

"Thin we must stop Darkcore now," said Sailor Neptune.

"You hear that Darkcore, were coming for you," said Sailor Moon.


	18. Chapter 18: Infiltrate the Nega Fort

As the Sailor Scouts made their way into the Nega Fort they got beside the wall of the Nega Fort's main building.

"All right teams two and three we will separate here," said Rini.

"We will meet back up at the throne room," said Aza.

"Right," said everyone. The three groups then separated.

"Sailor Moon are you ready to fight my husband?" asked Necraty as they ran down a long hallway.

"I'm ready as I can be," said Sailor Moon.

"Rini remember you promised not to revive me, so defeat Darkcore at all means," said Hotaru's voice. Rini's facial expression then turned to show that she was worried.

"Rini are you still thinking about Hotaru?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah I am," said Rini.

"Don't worry Hotaru still lives on in the star bracelet," said Karen.

"She's right Rini," said Necraty. Meanwhile team two was in the main information grid room.

"Aza try to move a little faster," said Mairy as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry but it does take a little time to hack into an enemy's fire wall," said Aza as she continued to type.

"Settle down you two or our position might be given away," said Riy.

"She's right guys," said Espa.

"Sorry," whispered both Aza and Mairy.

"Hey I'm in, wait this is not good their planning on destroying earth," said Aza.

"That really is bad news," said Mairy.

"We need to stop them now," said Espa. Aza's face then turned sour.

"We need to catch up to Rini now," said Aza as she made for the door.

"Why is that?" asked Mairy.

"Because they know we're here," said Aza as she stepped into the hall.

"Will, will, if it's not the positive Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus," said a voice in the hall. As the four Sailor Scouts turned around they came face to face with their negaselfs.

"Now say good night, NEGATIVE JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" said Nega Jupiter. A black dragon shaped out of lighting then sent the Sailor Scouts flying with a boom.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Moon as she and the others heard the explosion.

"Sounded like and explosion," said Necraty.

"I hope the others are ok," said Sailor Moon. Meanwhile team three had made their way to then engine room.

"PLUTO STAR DEATH SPHERE!" said Sailor Pluto as a purple sphere with a star shape cut throw the center of it slammed into an engine.

"Alright that takes care of all of the engines on my side how about you guys?" asked Sailor Pluto over the earwig as she turned around to look at Daytrex.

"Me and Sailor Sagittarius only have one engine left," said Sailor Virgo.

"Alright let's finish the last engine now," said Sailor Sagittarius. Virgo shook her head yes.

"SAGITTARIUS ARROW SHOOT, VIRGO SILENT DEATH!" said Sagittarius and Virgo as they attacked the last engine.

"Ok we're finished here let's go back to the others," said Virgo. Two loud scream then came out of no were.

"That sounded like Sailor Pegasus and Daytrex," said Sailor Sagittarius.

"And you two are next," said a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked Sailor Virgo as she and Sagittarius looked around.

"NEGA MOON HEALING ACTIVATION," said the voice. The two Sailor Scouts then let out a loud scream.

"That sounded like Sailors Virgo and Sagittarius," said Sailor Neptune.

"I hope your friends will be ok," said Necraty.

"I'm sure they will be fine," said Sailor Moon. Both Sailors Neptune and Uranus looked at each other and stopped running.

"Hey why did you two stop?" asked Sailor Moon as she and Necraty stopped too.

"Rini you have been acting different since Hotaru died," said Neptune.

"It is understandable but you're not even worried about your friends," said Uranus.

"There is more than you know going on," said Moon as she puts her head down.

"Rini don't tell them anything more," said Hotaru's voice.

"Just be quit Hotaru," said Moon out loud.

"Are you ok Rini?" asked Neptune. Rini then sighed no.

"Look all of us are upset about Hotaru but if you are hearing things," said Uranus as she got interrupted by Sailor Moon.

"It's not that, Hotaru's mind was implanted into the Silver Star Crystal and I have been able to hear her voice," said Sailor Moon.

"Why haven't you told us about this?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Hotaru didn't want me to tell you guys because she doesn't want to be revived," said Sailor Moon.

"But why does she not want to be revived?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Because her powers are from inside her, a new Sailor Saturn can't be born until Hotaru is gone," said Sailor Moon.

"She wants a new start for Sailor Saturn," said Sailor Neptune.

"Their right I do won't a new star and I shouldn't have made you keep it a secret," said Hotaru's voice.

"That's alright Hotaru," said Sailor Moon.

"I take it Hotaru just apologized to you," said Sailor Neptune with a smile.

"Yeah she did," said Sailor Moon.

"Oh look how cute, you have two minds in one body," said a voice from behind Sailor Moon. When she turned around and saw both Nega Neptune and Nega Uranus standing there.

"Don't think you can get by us with eases," said Nega Neptune.

"Rini you need to get out of here," said Sailor Neptune as she and Uranus stepped forwards.

"Wait what are you two thinking," said Sailor Moon.

"They're our Nega Scouts so we will take them, so you and Necraty get out of here," said Sailor said Sailor Uranus.

"Thanks guys," said Sailor Moon as she ran by them.

"Just in case we don't make it," started Sailor Neptune.

"Don't talk like that my little kitten we will see each other again," said Sailor Uranus.

"Gah, stop with all of this lovey dovey talk," said Nega Neptune.

"Yeah and take this, NEGA URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" said Nega Uranus as she slammed a black sphere into the floor. The two Sailor Scouts dogged the attack.

"You're going to find it a little tougher to beat us," said Sailor Neptune.

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" said Sailor Uranus as she took the golden sword and created a gold circle that slashed toward the Negas. Both the Nega Scouts dogged the attack.

"And you're not going to hit us with that," said Nega Neptune.

"Try this on for size, SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" said Sailor Neptune as she put her mirror in Nega Neptune's face. The nega scout was then blown back by a green light that came out of the mirror.

"Nega Neptune, how did you do that," said Nega Uranus with anger in her eyes.

"We know you don't have the powers of our weapons," said Sailor Uranus.

"And how do you know that?" asked Nega Neptune as she sat up.

"Because our weapons are talismans made from our pure heart crystals that we inherited from our moms," said Sailor Neptune.

"So that's why we can't have nega weapons," said Nega Uranus.

"Well I'm afraid the three of us can take you without our own weapons," said Nega Neptune who was now on her feet.

"Wait did she say the three of them?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Surprise, NEGA SILENCE GLAVE SURPRISE!" said a voice from behind Sailors Uranus and Neptune. The attack hit them so hard that the wall they were blown into had creators in it from the force. As they started to go unconscious they saw Nega Saturn standing there.

"How… did… you," tried to say Sailor Neptune.

"That was all of my energy, just be glad I'm not the real Sailor Scout of death and rebirth, because if I was you would be died by now," said Nega Saturn as she fell to her knees. Nega Saturn then started to fade away.

"That fool, she wasted all of her nega energy," said Nega Uranus.

"How could you be so cold to your own ally?" said a semi-conscious Sailor Neptune.

"We don't care about anybody but ourselves," said Nega Neptune. Meanwhile back on earth in the Crystal Palace.

"Amy how is that project of yours coming?" asked Queen Serenity as she walked up to Amy who was holding a laptop.

"I just need one last line of data and there it's finished," said Amy.

"Great now we can know how the girls are doing," said Queen Serenity.

"Oh no," said Amy.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Queen Serenity in a worried voice.

"Everyone's vitals are ok but there brain waves show that there unconscious, well everyone but Rini," said Amy.

"Rini's the only one awake so we need to count on her," said Queen Serenity.

"Oh I also created a data base to tell us if the Nega Scouts have been defeated," said Amy as she typed something into her computer.

"And what does it say?" asked Queen Serenity as she sat in the chair next to Amy.

"There we go, oh one of the Nega Scouts have already been defeated," said Amy.

"Which one is it?" asked Queen Serenity.

"It's Nega Saturn but it says that all of her energy was drained," said Amy.

"I have a question Amy, how are we getting this information?" asked Queen Serenity.

"How do you think my daughter is on the team that is supposed to gather information," said Amy.

"Did she send this to you straight from the Nega Fort?" asked Queen Serenity.

"No she down loaded it to her computer then sent it to me using her own program on her laptop," said Amy.

"But what if Aza was captured?" asked Queen Serenity.

"My daughter is a smart girl so I have confidence in her to have hid the laptop," said Amy as she continued to type.

"You're right she is a smart girl," said Queen Serenity. Now back to the Nega Fort were Sailor Moon and Necraty have finally made it to the throne room.

"Rini my husband is beyond these doors, are you ready?" asked Necraty.

"I'm ready," said Sailor Moon. The two doors then started to open. Both Sailor Moon and Necraty then walked into the room.

"Ah Sailor Moon and my ex-wife Necraty, my final two guest," said Darkcore as he sat on the throne.

"What do you mean by your final guest?" asked Sailor Moon as she walked toward the throne.

"Hey there goody moon remember me," said a voice from behind a nearby pillar. When Sailor Moon turned to face the voice she saw Nega Moon staring at her.

"So you're going to try and stop me from defeating Darkcore aren't you," said Sailor Moon as she turned further around.

"Yep and if you look up at the celling you will see today's viewing audience," said Nega Moon. When Rini looked up she saw the other Sailor Scouts chained to the celling.

"Guys are you ok?" asked Sailor Moon in a shocked tone.

"Don't waste your breath they are ensconces," said Nega Moon.

"How dare you do that to my friends," said Sailor Moon in an upset tone.

"It just wasn't Nega Moon," said a voice by the throne.

"Yeah it was all of us," said Nega Venus as she and the other Nega Scouts came out of hiding.

"How dare you hurt my friends, I am Sailor Moon and in the names of the moon and stars I shall punish you," said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah will I'm Nega Moon and in the name of the Nega Star I shall destroy you," said Nega Moon. Meanwhile Sailor Mercury was starting to wake up.

"Uh my head hurts, is everyone ok?" asked Sailor Mercury. No one answered back.

"Hey guys wake up, wait is that Rini and Nega Moon it looks like their getting ready to fight," said Sailor Mercury.


	19. Chapter 19: Sailor Scout Vs Nega Scout

"Rini is that you!" yelled Sailor Mercury from the ceiling.

"Aza you're ok," said Sailor Moon as she looked up to the ceiling.

"What she's awake," said Nega Mercury who was surprised to see her counterpart awake already.

"She's pretty tough for a geek," said Nega Mars.

"Aza try to wake the others up," said Sailor Moon.

"Hey don't take your eyes off of your enemy," said Nega Moon as she ran up and punched Sailor Moon in the gut.

"That supposed to hurt?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No but this is, NEGA MOON SHOOK," said Nega moon as back electric bolts curled around her fist. But Rini pushed away from Nega Moon.

"You're not going to get me that easily Nega Moon, oh and nice new trick there has never been a moon shook attack before," said Sailor Moon. Meanwhile Mercury was trying to wake the other scouts.

"Hey guys wake up Rini needs us," said Sailor Mercury to the unconscious scouts.

"Uh what's going on?" asked Sailor Pluto as she started to wake up.

"Hey Salyn you awake, good help me get the others up," said Sailor Mercury.

"Ok just give me a minute to let my head stop spinning," said Sailor Pluto. Now back to Sailor Moon' fight with Nega Moon.

"MOON STAR BLAST!" said Sailor Moon as she used the crescent star blaster. Nega Moon jumped behind a column to doge the attack.

"That all you got Sailor Moon," taunted Nega Moon. As time went on the two had been fighting for minutes.

"Heh, getting tired yet Sailor Moon?" asked Nega Moon who was out of breath.

"I'm not tired but what about you?" asked Sailor Moon back.

"Not in the least, but answer me this why have you been fighting me with such brought force?" asked Nega Moon.

"Heh, I'm not fighting but stalling," said Sailor Moon.

"Stalling for what?" asked Nega Moon in a worried voice.

"For us," said Sailor Mercury. When Nega Moon looked up all of the Sailor Scouts were awake.

"What they all woke up," said Nega Mars.

"You guys ready?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We're ready," said Sailor Mars.

"Constellation energy sword," said Sailor Moon as her sword appeared. She then turned around and ran toward the other Sailor Scouts.

"CONSTELLATION ENERGY SLISH," said Sailor Moon as she jumped into the air and sliced the ropes that was holding the others.

"She cut the ropes," said Darkcore as he leaned forwards. As they fell to the ground everyone fell to their feet, but Sailor Moon who stumbled a little.

"Rini you ok?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah just a little tired," said Sailor Moon.

"Time for you seven to go in the fight too," said Darkcore. All the Nega Scouts jumped into the fight.

"Let's finish this," said Sailor Moon. Just then a bright light appeared in the room.

"What's happening now?" asked Darkcore mad about another intrusion. When the light vanished four girls were standing there. The girls looked like CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes but they were wearing Sailor Scout uniforms.

"We are the Sailor Quartets, former guardians of Sailor Chibi Moon, and my name is Sailor Vesta," said the girl that looked like VesVes.

"I am Sailor Pallas," said the PallaPalla look alike.

"I am Sailor Ceres," said the CereCere look alike.

"And I am Sailor Juno," said JunJun look alike.

"Is it me or do they resemble CereCere and the other three?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"That's because it is them," said Sailor Moon. The other scouts were shocked at what Rini had just told them.

"Sorry we didn't tell you," said Sailor Juno.

"Oh, and that we're late for the party Sailor Moon," said Sailor Pallas.

"It's alright girls," said Sailor Moon.

"Now there's seven-teen of you," said Nega Mars.

"That doesn't matter we will take you down no matter how many of you there is," said Nega Moon.

"Then how about we add a few more scouts to the group, alright Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Alright let's do it," said Sailor Mercury.

"Pisces constellation armor," said Sailor Moon as the scale sleeves appeared and she split in two.

"Gemini constellation armor," said Sailor Mercury as she split in two. The only thing about the clothes that changed was the fact that the clone scout was red.

"Now you have to deal with nine-teen of us," said both Sailor Moons. Now the fight between scouts started up again. Everyone was fighting their on Nega Scouts but the Sailor Constellations and the Sailor Quartets who were helping anyone who needed it.

"MERCURY STAR BUBBLES BLAST!" said the normal Sailor Mercury.

"MERCURY FREEZING STARS SLICE!" said the red Sailor Mercury. As the two attacks hit Nega Mercury she let out a scream of pain. As Nega Mercury lay on the flour she began to fade. Now to the Mars fight.

"MARS FIRESTAR SLICE!" said Sailor Mars.

"PEGASUS LIGHT WINGS SLICE!" said Sailor Pegasus.

"VESTA FLAME METEOR!" said Sailor Vesta as a flaming meteor appeared in the sky. When the three attacks hit Nega Mars it slammed her into the wall behind her. As the three cheered over their win Nega Mars faded away.

"NEGA JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" said Nega Jupiter as the black electric dragon appeared from her hands. Sailor Jupiter jumped out of the path of the dragon right before it could hit.

"LIBRA POWER HARNESS!" said Sailor Libra as she jumped in the air behind Nega Jupiter. A golden rope then tied around the Nega Scout's rests and waist.

"What is this!?" said Nega Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter attack now," said Sailor Libra who was back on the ground and was holding the other hand of the rope.

"JUPITER SUPREME STAR LIGHTNING FLASH!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Here let me help, JUNO LIGHTING SHOWER!" said Sailor Juno as mini electric meteors came out of a small black hole under the Nega Scout. Nega Jupiter was blown up into the air and when she came back down her right arm started to fade.

"This can't be Nega Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter where defeated so easily," said Darkcore in a mad tone of voice.

"VENUS LOVE STAR CHAIN!" said Sailor Venus as a golden chain wrapped around Nega Venus's arms tying them to her waist.

"ARI SPIRAL STRIKE!" said Sailor Ari as she jumped in to the air and spun around. When Ari's attack het Nega Venus she flew into one of the columns and was buried under the rubble.

"NEGA PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" said Nega Pluto. Sailor Pluto countered with the Pluto star death sphere. When the two attacks met in the air they exploded creating a smoke cloud.

"Daren't my attack failed," said Nega Pluto.

"VENUS LOVE STAR CHAIN!" said Sailor Venus's voice. The golden chain appeared out of the smoke and slammed Nega Pluto to the flour.

"What was that," said Nega Pluto as she got up. The gold chain then wrapped around Nega Pluto's hands.

"My hands," said Nega Pluto as she struggled to get free from the chains.

"PLUTO STAR DEATH SPHERE!" said Sailor Pluto as the purple sphere blew away the rest of the smoke and hit Nega Pluto. Nega Pluto disintegrated the minute the attack hit.

"NEGA URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" said Nega Uranus her attack was aimed for Sailor Virgo.

"VIRGO SPIRAL DEATH SPIN!" said Sailor Virgo as she leapt into the air, started to spin, the blades on her shows extended their blades as she sped up. Sailor Virgo cut right through the center of the nega attack.

"What she stopped my attack," said a surprised Nega Uranus.

"PALLAS METEOR SPLASH!" said Sailor Pallas as she jumped in the air over Nega Uranus. A black hole opened under Nega Uranus and shot out blue meteors that made splashes as they were shot out of the black hole.

"URANUS STAR SHAKING ERUPTION!" said Sailor Uranus who was above Sailor Pallas who did a frontwards flip to doge the attack. When the attack dissipated after it hit, there was no sign of Nega Uranus.

"NEPTUNE STAR SUBMERGE CRASH!" said Sailor Neptune who was rite above Nega Neptune.

"SAIGITTARIUS ARROWS SHOOT!" said Sailor Sagittarius as she used her fire trident as a bow to shoot her trident.

"CERES PEDEAL METEORS!" said Sailor Ceres as pink meteors flew through the air like flower petals. When all of the attacks met Nega Neptune was thrown into a wall and she started to fade.

"Not possible only Nega Moon is left," said Darkcore in disbelief.

"I'm not going to lose like the others," said Nega Moon in a tired tone of voice.

"Just give up your almost out of energy," said one of the Sailor Moons who was just as tired as Nega Moon.

"I have enough power to do this, NEGA SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS," said Nega Moon. All of the Sailor Scouts were then blown away by the attack. Sailor Moon was blown into a column and slammed into the wall behind it. After the attack stopped Nega Moon fail to her knees and faded away.

"I did it," managed to say Nega Moon before she faded.

"Rini," said Sailor Mercury as she lay on the floor. Sailor Moon laid unconscious will the others called out to her.

"Am I died, is this really how it ends for me?" thought Rini as her mind went blank.

"Rini you can't give up," said Hotaru's voice out of the darkness. When Rini opened her eyes she was lying in a field of wild tulips.

"Where am I?" asked Rini.

"You're near the end of your rope Rini," said Hotaru's voice from behind her. When Rini turned around Hotaru was standing there in a purple dress.

"Hotaru, I am died aren't I," said Rini in a sad a voice.

"Like I said a minute ago you're not died yet so get up," said Hotaru.

"I would like to but I can't fill my legs," said Rini.

"Then fight it off just like everyone's fighting off Darkcore to save you," said Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Rini.

"Look," said Hotaru as a portal appeared showing everyone using a shield to protect Rini.

"Their using the sailor constellation box to protect me from him," said Rini.

"That's right when the last of his Nega Scouts disintegrated he lost control of his anger," said Hotaru.

"And Ceres and the others, what are they doing?" asked Rini.

"Their standing guard waiting to use their attacks when the shield fails," said Hotaru.

"Everyone is protecting me because they need me," said Rini.

"That's right the Sailor Scouts and everyone on earth need you now more than ever," said Hotaru. Rini now tried to stand up.

"But I'm almost out of energy," said Rini as she wobbled a little.

"You have all the power you need inside you Rini, no energy has left you," said Hotaru. Rini closed her eyes to fill the power inside her. When Rini opened her eyes she was in her Sailor Moon transformation.

"See you still have you're Sailor Moon powers and now you will have the power of Saturn along with you," said Hotaru as she held her hand out.

"Thanks Hotaru for everything," said Rini as she grabbed Hotaru's hand.

"No thank you for befriending me all those years ago when Serena was Sailor Moon," said Hotaru. Hotaru's body then started to glow and then was absorbed into Rini's body.

"We can't hold the shield and longer," said Sailor Mercury. Rini's body started to glow bright and her hair started to grow longer. When the glow stopped Rini fell to her feat. Rini's hair had black streaks running throw it, she was wearing black boots and around her neck was a purple ribbon with a star on it.

"Rini is that really you?" asked Sailor Mercury in a worried tone.

"It's me guys, Hotaru just gave me all of Saturn's power," said the new Sailor Moon.

"Sweat, Saturn's powers unlocked a new transformation for Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mars.

"That's right and I'm going to call it Saturn Crisis Power, with this new power I transform into Sailor Saturn Moon," said Sailor Moon. Both the Saturn and Moon symbols appeared on Rini's forehead.

"So, you got new powers, but I will still be the victor," said Darkcore. The shield was now down and the final stage of the battle between the Nega Star and the Sailor Scouts was set.


	20. Chapter 20:Saturn and Moon together

Back at the Crystal Palace everyone was gathered in the conference room.

"I knew the girls could defeat the Nega Scouts," said Queen Serenity.

"Serena it's still too early to get so happy," said Raye through her teeth.

"What is going on?" asked Amy as she rapidly typed.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Lita.

"Sailor Saturn's power just came up on my power scanner," said Amy as she put the chart up on a view screen.

"How can that be?" asked Amara.

"And look Sailor Moon's energy is even higher than before," said Molly as she pointed at the screen.

"What is going on now," said Queen Serenity. Now back to the nega throne room.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are you won't defeat me," said Darkcore as he shoot electric volts at Sailor Moon.

"SILENCE MOON WALL!" said Sailor Saturn Moon as an invisible barrier appeared and stooped the attack.

"So you stopped my attack but for how long can you last?" asked Darkcore as the volts got stronger.

"My new powers came from Sailor Saturn the Sailor Scout of death and re-birth she was also known as Mistress 9 the bringer of silence and I shall stop you with her help," said Sailor Saturn Moon as the field kept bouncing the attack off.

"Rini let us help you, SAILOR QUARTET SHIELD!" said Sailor Ceres as the others joined in on the attack's name. They then jumped in beside of Sailor Moon and put a shield fused together of asteroids of their own colors.

"Don't interfere you four," said Darkcore as he poured more energy into his attack.

"Man, he is stronger than we thought," said Sailor Juno. Just then Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter's symbols appeared on their foreheads.

"We need to hold out a little longer," said Sailor Saturn Moon.

"Let us help,' said Sailor Pegasus. The five constellation scouts started to attack Darkcore through the shield.

"Guh, I am going to destroy you," said Darkcore now in an even bigger rage. Sailor Venus's symbol appeared on her forehead.

"Rini what is happening?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"We need to use are planet attacks and to do so our symbols must be present on our foreheads," said Sailor Saturn Moon. Back at the Crystal Palace everyone was confused at what was happening.

"I can't believe it Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus's powers are climbing near Rini's," said Queen Serenity with a worried voice.

"But why are they growing?" asked Helios who was more worried about Rini than the others.

"Their probably going to use their finishing moves," said Amy.

"Then they must be fighting Darkcore if their using those attacks," said Mina.

"Look all of their powers have stopped climbing and are just below Rini's by two percent," said Raye. Now back to the scouts. Both Neptune's and Uranus's symbols were now on their foreheads.

"Alright Pluto is the last one," said Sailor Saturn Moon as she looked over her shoulder.

"I can't go on," said Sailor Libra as she fell to her knees.

"It's ok Libra, you get some rest," said Sailor Pegasus.

"You're all running out of steam but I can still fight," said Darkcore as his attack gained more strength.

"You will never defeat us Darkcore we have too much to lose if we just give up," said Sailor Saturn Moon.

"Rini's right guys we just can't give in," said Sailor Ari.

"I won't set back while you guys fight," said Sailor Libra as she joined back in the fight.

"Are you sure Libra?" asked Sailor Pegasus who was a little worried for Sailor Libra.

"I'm sure," said Sailor Libra. All of a sudden the symbols of the constellation scouts appeared on their foreheads. When the symbols appeared their attacks grow more powerful.

"What is this, your powers grow so much," said Darkcore as he was pushed back.

"This is our power," said Sailor Ari.

"That's right this is the power of our friendship," said Sailor Sagittarius.

"And the power of true love, something you can't understand," said Sailor Saturn Moon.

"You can do it Rini," said Necraty. Rini remembered all of her friends on earth counting on them along with their families and people they don't even know but need to protect.

"Who cares about friendship and love all I need is hatred for people," said Darkcore as another energy wave came.

"Your wrong, friendship is how you meet new people who will accept you for who you are," said Sailor Sagittarius as she remembered the first time she met the Sailor Scouts.

"And love is how we know we found the one person we will live with forever," said Sailor Saturn Moon as she remembered all the fun she had with Helios.

"How can you be so powerful, for such smaller life forms?" asked Darkcore as he struggled to keep his attack up.

"We might be small to you but together we stand strong like small but tough ants," said Sailor Ari.

"I will prove to you how strong the power of friendship and love can be, double constellation armor Pisces and Gemini," said Sailor Saturn Moon. Rini then split in three the one on the right was the Pisces armor clone and the one on the left was the Gemini armor clone. Rini had half of both armors on the side that the clone appeared.

"CONSTELLATION GORGEOUS STAMPEDE," said both of the clone Sailor Saturn Moons. The attacks then combined together and hit Darkcore head on.

"This can't be two constellation armors at the same time," said Darkcore as he stopped his attack to try and shield himself. The original Sailor Saturn Moon then dropped the shield.

"Rini," said Sailor Mercury from behind her. When she turned around she saw that Sailor Pluto had her symbol on her forehead.

"Were ready," said Sailor Mars.

"Rini you get ready for your attack," said Sailor Pegasus.

"We will keep Darkcore down," said the Pisces clone.

"Thanks," said Sailor Saturn Moon. She then ran over to the other scouts. The eight of them then joined hands and formed a circle.

"So this is the story of the new Sailor Scouts," said Sailor Mercury.

"You guys are the best friends any girl could have," said Sailor Mars.

"Don't talk like that you guys were going to win this and save our home planet," said Sailor Venus.

"She's right we are going to see everyone again," said Sailor Pluto.

"Alright are you all ready?" asked Sailor Saturn. Everyone nodded their heads yes. The symbols on their foreheads then started to glow even brighter now than a minute ago.

"MERCURY BLUE FLAMES!" said Sailor Mercury.

"MARS DEIMOS DREAD FLAMES!" said Sailor Mars.

"ZUES LIGHTING BUILTS!" said Sailor Venus.

"VENUS FLAMEING LASER!" said Sailor Venus.

"DEADLY CHARON LASER!" said Sailor Pluto.

"URANUS APOLLO'S GOLDEN ERUPTION!" said Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE POSSEIDON TRIDENT WAVE!" said Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN CRONUS DEADLY VORTEX AND MOON GEA SLAME!" said Sailor Saturn Moon. The intensity of the light coming from their symbols grow bright with each attack until it over took the scouts.

"What is happening?" asked Sailor Pegasus as the light grow around her and the others.

"What is with this light it burns," said Darkcore as the light engulfed him. When the Sailor Scouts opened their eyes they saw nothing but pure white.

"Are we died?" asked Aza.

"No you are not died," came a familiar voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw the star weapon guardians.

"You're all ok," said Rini happy to see all of them.

"We knew you five could pull it off when we gave you the star weapons," said Serenity.

"Thanks but we had help from our friends," said Rini.

"Oh you did," said Serenity in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah we got help from the constellation scouts," said Aza.

"Also the Sailor Quartets," said Riy.

"Even those who believed in us back on earth," said Espa.

"And we got help from Hotaru," said Rini.

"You all are just outstanding," said Serenity with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Rini who was a little confused at what Serenity meant.

"You could have said you did it with your own strength but you told us it was thanks to your friends," said Strangtan.

"You girls know the true meaning of being a Sailor Scout," said Icera.

"You five have made us proud to call you the Sailor Scouts," said Serenity who was still smiling.

"Thank you all," said Rini.

"But you five aren't the only ones who need to be praised for heroism," said Serenity as she came closer to Rini. Serenity held her hand out and touched Rini on the forehead.

"Hotaru come out please," said Serenity. Hotaru then appeared in front of them.

"Hotaru even though you lost your powers you reclaimed them to help your friends," said Phinrex.

"You even kept helping even after you died," said Strangtan.

"And because of that we are giving Rini this; it is the Saturn Moon necklace it will allow you to stay with your friends," said Serenity as a gold and purple ribbon appeared before Rini.

"But what does this mean for Sailor Saturn?" asked Hotaru.

"Don't worry a new Saturn will be born in a few years," said Serenity.

"That's good," said Hotaru. All of the girls then gathered around Hotaru.

"Hotaru I'm so glad you can stay with us," said Rini.

"So am I," said Hotaru as she hugged her.

"You have changed so much than when I first met you when we were kids," said Rini.

"Oh, that's when you went back in time right Rini," said Aza.

"Yeah," said Rini.

"Good now go back home and be with those friends of yours," said Serenity as a flash of light came from nowhere. After everyone got home they spent three days recuperating then on the fourth day they went to the aquarium for the wedding.

"Dearly departed after so long we have gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Rini and Helios," said the minister.

"I can't believe their having the wedding here in the water dome of the aquarium," whispered Riy to Mairy.

"Serenity polled some strings to get the place," said Mairy back to Riy.

"Hey Lou that could be us in a few years," said Aza.

"Yeah but we're graduating before that time comes," said Lou as he grabbed her hand. King Endymion was sitting next to Queen Serenity who was crying.

"Serena what's the matter?" asked King Endymion.

"This is just so nice my sixteen year old daughter is getting married," said Queen Serenity.

"Now you may kiss the bride," said the minister. Rini and Helios then turned to face each other and kissed. Everyone jumped up and cheered for the two, some people even through rise. Helios and Rini then ran out to their car. Later at the reception Rini was talking to Aza and the others.

"So Rini where are you going on your honeymoon?" asked Riy.

"We're going to Paris," said Rini.

"Congrats Rini," said a voice from behind her. When she turned around Daytrex was standing there.

"Daytrex it's nice to see you," said Rini as she hugged her.

"Hey mom, dad come her," said Daytrex. Necraty and a guy who looked like Darkcore came over.

"Thank you for what you did for me Rini," said the man.

"No reason to thank me, it's just my job Light," said Rini.

"Seriously thank you for breaking the spell that turned me into Darkcore," said Light.

"So what are we standing around for, music is playing so let's dance," said Daytrex.

"Yeah let's dance," said Aza. Everyone went out on the flour and danced till they couldn't any more. But the story doesn't end there.


	21. Epilog

Eight years have now past since the Nega Star had been defeated.

"So Daytrex how is everything there?" asked a now 21 year old Rini over a computer link.

"Everything is going good here, but since we're in Jupiter's orbit we have to maintain a distance of twelve miles," said Daytrex.

"And how do you like being Sailor Milkyway?" asked Rini.

"It's good but I don't like keeping track of all the Sailor Scouts in the Universe," said Daytrex.

"You will get used to it, by the way if you hear from Sailor Pegasus and the others ask them to stop by," said Rini.

"Ok, oh that reminds me how is Diana now that Sagittarius is no longer in her?" asked Daytrex.

"She's doing fine, she still can transform into a humane," said Rini.

"That's cool, oh I have to go, talk to you later," said Daytrex.

"Alright by," said Rini. The two then hung up.

"Mom I'm home," said a girl's voice in the home.

"Welcome home Seren," said Rini as she stepped into the hallway to see her five year old daughter standing against the wall.

"Mom what's in your hand?" asked Seren. Rini held her hand out in it was a white box.

"It's for you, here go ahead and open it," said Rini. When Seren opened the box it had a bracelet similar to Rini's.

"What is it?" asked Seren as she picked it up.

"This is the Mini Moon bracelet and with it you are now a Sailor Scout," said Rini as she helped Seren put the bracelet on.

"Wow thanks mom," said Seren as she hugged Rini.

"You're welcome now come on were going to be late for the party," said Rini. A few minutes later everyone had gathered in the ballroom.

"Quiet everyone she's coming," said Rini. When the doors opened a girl with dark purple hair walked in she was wearing a lighter purple dress.

"Surprise, happy birthday Hara," said everyone at the same time.

"Wow thanks everyone," said the girl in a real happy voice.

"Now I know it's still early to open presents but Seren has one she wants you to have now," said Rini.

"It's actually from all of us," said Seren as she handed Hara the present.

"Thanks but is it really ok for me to open it now?" asked Hara.

"Yes it is," said Queen Serenity.

"Will if the Queen says so," said Hara as she opened the percent. Hara pulled a glove out of the box it was the same glove Hotaru had.

"Wait this is Saturn's power glove that means," said Hara.

"Yes it does, Hara you are the new Sailor Saturn," said Rini.

"Hara that's great we're both Sailor Scouts now," said Seren as she held the hand with the bracelet out.

"You to Seren," said Hara.

"Yeah I'm Sailor Mini Moon," said Seren.

"Alright you two how about we see you transform," said Mairy. Both girls nodded their heads yes.

"SATURN STAR PLANET POWER!" said Hara.

"MOON PRISM STAR POWER!" said Seren. The two girls raised their hands to the sky, and this is where this story ends, for now.


End file.
